The Lost Asgardian
by vatcathorse
Summary: Luna's (the twin sister of Thor) destiny is to save Asgard, but in order to do so she must first sacrifice something very dear to her. In her adventures, she will meet the Avengers and have many adventures with them (My first FanFiction!) (Starts pre-Captain America)
1. The Oracle

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own marvel or any of its characters. I only own my OC Luna and the plot. (chapter edited 8/18/2017)**

"Thor! Give me back my book!"

"Only if you come spar with us! How else am I to become the most mighty warrior Asgard has ever seen?"

I had been quietly sitting in the royal gardens reading my book when Thor jumped out at me, and had taken my book.

"Fandrall, Volstagg, Hogan, Loki and Sif are already waiting."

"Fine I'll spar with you but only if you give me back my book."

I glare at Thor as he hands me my book, and then we start walking down the corridors. Thor and I are twins, he being the older by a few minutes or so. We're pretty different. We both have blue eyes, but while he gets his looks from our Father, I get mine from Mother. I have a longer face than him with thin eyebrows and long blond hair that have light blue streaks in it. While he prefers sparring with his friends, I would rather go to the gardens and read a good book. I guess I'm quieter too. I don't get along with Fandrall, Volstagg, and Hogan very much. I'd much rather talk to Sif, but even then she'd rather spar. Probably only to get Thor's attention. She's had a massive crush on him for years.

"Luna!" I turn my head around to see Mother coming up behind us with a worried expression.

"Yes Mother?" I ask.

"Your father and I have some important things to discuss with you. I need you to come with me right away."

"But Mother I only just got Luna to agree to come with me to spar with my friends." Says Thor.

"She can do that later. This is very important."

Thor has a very annoyed expression on his face. Serves him right though for stealing my book. As I follow Mother down the halls I wonder what could possibly be so important that Father and Mother need me. We reach the throne room and enter. Once father see's me, he ends the conversation he was having with one of the council member and turns to me.

"Luna, my daughter, I have just spoken with the oracle. And if they are speaking truthfully then I want to prepare for what is to come."

At this he starts walking down the corridors to the royal library. It's one of my favorite places. Once you walk in you see books of all different colors and shapes. After ten shelves up there are massive windows to let in light and air so it doesn't become musty. There are rows and rows of books about anything you could ever possibly know that was documented.

One of my favorite places to go is through a secret passage that is in the back of the library, that hardly anyone goes to, and pull the book out that is called "The Secret Passages of Life". After that one of the shelves moves aside to let me enter. It leads me down into a cave that's pretty cool. The walls and water shimmer from the light of the glowworms that live in the cave and in the center of the cave there is a pool of water that if you dived down you would enter a portal that sends you to the oceans of midgard. No one knows about it except for the All-father, Heimdall and me of course since I'm the Goddess of the Oceans.

I have powers over water to. I can move water with my mind and can heat or freeze it whenever I'd like. I can also breath underwater, and create portals from a water source to another water source. But what I like best about my abilities is that I can understand what sea creatures are saying. It's one of my jobs to keep every creature in the oceans in order.

"Luna, you remember the oracle."

"Yes, of course," I said as I curtsied. As the oracle bowed he said." It's nice to see you again princess Luna. Although I wish we were meeting on different circumstances."

"Now that I have brought Luna will you tell me what is in her future?"

"My king, I am sorry but the only one who may know is Luna. Anyone else knowing could bring disastrous consequences."

"Disastrous? To whom? If it has anything to do with the safety of Asgard or to Luna I must know!"

"Ahhh, but you knowing could bring harm to Asgard. Only Luna should know."

Looking at my father I could see that he was pretty mad. I mean the oracle literally just stated that Odin might hurt Asgard.

"Father let me deal with this. If this is about me then only I can stop whatever or whoever is to come."

Odin still looked angry but left the room knowing I was right even though if anyone ever asked he would deny it.

"So what is this about anyway?" I asked the oracle, as we entered one of the soundproof rooms.

Once I had entered I closed the door behind us making sure that it was secure so that no one would be listening (AKA my father).

"I can't tell you much for your future is still unclear. But what I can tell you is that your future is the key to Asgards survival. Someone is coming and only you are able to stop him. You will have many battles with him but the first will be the worst. He'll do something to you that you'll feel anguish, anger, and sorrow. You have to fight on after that Luna. You are Asgards only hope."

While he talked I only became more and more frightened. How am I supposed to face someone who is so strong that he could destroy Asgard? If I were maturing at the same rate as a Midgardian I would be around the age of 15 not over 300 years old. I'll start aging more slowly when I'm 400 years old.

"What will they do to me? Who is it? When is this going to hap…."

"Calm down princess. This won't take for years to come so you don't need to worry right now. But you still need to be prepared. As for your other questions I do not know. All will be revealed in due time." What the oracle said was all true. But what he didn't say was that whatever is going to happen to her it is something that nobody has ever experienced before. "You best go back to your chambers princess and let your mind comprehend what I have told you."

He opened the door for me as I walked out. As I headed to my chambers I thought about what he told me. It would be years before anything happened but I was still worried. All of a sudden something grabs a hold of me and spins me around. "EEEEKKKK!"

"Relax! It's just me you're handsome twin."

"THOR! How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me?" I'm pretty sure he doesn't notice that my face has probably gone pale and that I was shaking.

"I didn't sneak up on you. I kept calling you from down the hall. So what did father want?"

I think about it for a moment. If Thor finds out that It's my destiny to save Asgard and not him he'll be crushed. Not to mention the Oracle wouldn't tell Father what was going to happen. Which means I probably shouldn't tell Thor what was going on either.

"He wanted to see how my studies have been going."

"Studies? Luna like I've told you before If you want to make a name for yourself you should fight a great beast. Maybe a frost giant would do…"

This is an argument that me and Thor have a lot. He thinks that the whole goal in life is to be able to fight great beasts and look good doing it so all the girls fall for him. Man my brother needs a reality check… anyway it always ends with him wanting to spar with me, but I just didn't have the heart to debate him on whether studying or fighting is a better use of my time.

"Thor if this about sparing I need to let off a little steam anyway so I'll come with you."

He looked pretty happy about me coming with him. But also annoyed that he didn't get to go into a debate about why I should fight and how it's a glorious sport. Once we got to the coliseum we spotted Sif and the others sparing. Whenever we fight each other we use our prefered weapons. Thor's preferred weapon is mjolnir a hammer that can summon lightning and when Thor wants it to it comes flying to him when he needs it. I on the other hand prefer double blades. There a light blue at the hilt and the blades shine a brilliant silver. Whenever I fight (which isn't often as you can probably gather) I strap the sheaths to my back in a criss-cross fashion so that my blades are easier to get to. As we walked in Sif and the others looked up.

"Ah Luna you have finally decided to join us! Who would you like to spar with?" Asked Sif.

I could tell she was eager to spar with me. We were long overdue to fight each other. The last time I have sparred with Sif was months ago. All I do is give her a look that says 'your on' and she understands immediately. I go over to a changing room to get suited up and then we start sparring.

Sif's prefered weapon is a two sided blade that she can change into two sword-like blades when needed. Kind of like my double blades so we are both evenly matched. Thor, Fandrall, Volstagg, and Hogan stop their matches against each other to watch Sif and I. By the end of the match I was breathing heavily on the ground trying to catch my breath. Sif had definitely won. She had caught me off guard when she tripped me and while I tried to recover she had disarmed me of my weapon.

"Good match." I said.

"Not to bad yourself." Says Sif.

"We both know I could have done way better."

"Perhaps. But you still did very well today."

"I did I guess….I'm going to head back to my chambers I'll see you later."

It was fun to spar with Sif and I was less stressed than when I talked to the Oracle but I still needed to think about what the Oracle had said. It's not supposed to happen for years to come but if I was to be ready I needed to start training. I'll still do my studies but I need to start training with Thor and the others every day.


	2. The Celebration

A few decades later…..

A lot has happened over the years since I found out it was my destiny to save Asgard. I had started training more and more each day and had become much better at fighting. It confused my brothers and friends that I had changed my routine though. Thor thinks I had finally understood the glories of fighting and takes credit for getting me to train more. Sif thinks there was more to it than just that but I just told her I needed a change. I still haven't told anyone about my destiny which is a good thing but sometimes I just want to tell somebody close to me about it but I know I can't. If I do I would be risking the safety of Asgard.

Tonight is Thor and my 400th birthday celebration. People from all over Asgard are coming to celebrate. Asgard celebrations last up to two weeks. We have the richest foods and drinks from all over the nine realms for everyone to eat and drink. And the finest musicians coming to come play their tunes. I am rather excited for tonight but also nervous I have the strangest feeling that something is going to go very wrong.

I was wearing a beautiful blue floor length dress that flows around me for tonight. The dress has only one strap that has silver beads laced into it. I also braided my waist long hair into a french braid. And put diamond earrings in my ears. I looked at my appearance in the mirror. I looked stunning. Every inch of me looked like a princess.

"Luna are you ready?" Said Sif.

"Just about, come on in." I responded.

After hearing this she opened the door into my chambers. Sif was wearing a red halter top dress that cut off at just above the nee's in the front but was floor length in the back. Her hair was curled and she had amber earrings in her ears.

"The celebration is about to start."

"I'll be ready in a moment."

While I put on the finishing touches to my outfit I looked in the mirror. I still felt nervous about the celebration. I still felt that nervous pit in my stomach that something was going to happen.

"Luna….Luna...LUNA!" I jerked my head up surprised that Sif had raised her voice. "Hey are you alright?"

"Yeah….yeah I'm fine. Just a little nervous for tonight I guess." It wasn't a complete lie. I was still nervous for tonight. But I just wasn't telling her the complete truth either. About having that feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Well that is to be understood you are turning 400 day. Just stay close to me and you'll be fine."

"Thanks Sif."

I still wasn't completely reassured, but I was going to take her advice. I'll definetly stay close to her tonight….

* * *

The party had been fun so far. I had soon forgotten my worries after having a few glasses of asgardian ale. Many people have come up to me and wished me a 'happy birthday' and I have danced with quite a few of them. Thor seems to be enjoying himself too. Hogan, Volstagg and him were telling Loki about a battle that he had missed.

"...Then Volstagg went up to the Fenris wolf he looked him in the eyes and…"

Of course Fandral was telling stories to the woman that sat around him captivated by his charm. I on the other hand had been sitting with a man determined to win me over.

"Yes, that was a dramatic book wasn't it? I thought the man wasn't romantic enough…"

"Perhaps. It depends on the person though. Now if you'll excuse me, Phobos, I have more guests to greet."

"M'lady before you go maybe you would enjoy a midnight walk in the gardens with me?"

Before I could respond he grabbed me a little roughly by my arm and led me down the halls and out into the gardens. All too soon the feeling in the pit of my stomach had come back.

"What do you want." I said.

"I'm afraid I haven't been very straightforward with you princess. You see I brought you out here to ask you for something. And only you can give it to me. You see a friend of mine is very sick and only The Jewel of Chaim can help him. The jewel is currently lost in the oceans of Midgard and I believe only you can find it."

I know what the Jewel of Chaim is. The Jewel of Chaim is a stone that can bring anybody or anything back to life. It's a very powerful artifact. If anybody were to have it they could possibly bring every evil being back to life. That's why I've been charged to protect the jewel with my life. But I couldn't possibly know how he had found out that I had it. It had been lost in Alfheim until Thor and the warriors three had found it. They had brought it back to the all-father and in turn the All-father entrusted it to me. I then locked it up in an underwater chamber in an ocean on Midgard so that nobody would ever find it unless it was desperately needed.

"I'm afraid you're wrong. The jewel was lost in the mountains of Alfheim. If you're looking for it I suggest looking there."

I turned to leave then intent on leaving him behind. Phobos was giving off an evil vibe. How he dressed didn't help the matter either. He had Dark brown hair and eyebrows. His eyes were golden with a tint of red in them. The first time I saw those eyes a few hours ago a shiver a rolled down my spine that gave me bad feeling about him. I of course brushed it off as it being cold in the room and me being paranoid. Now I wish that I had trusted my instincts

"You lie! I have been told that it was found and that you were protecting it." He was shouting at me getting angrier and angrier. His next words though were almost pleading." Please I have to help my friend."

"Like I said you're wrong. I don't have the jewel."

In an instant he slapped me in the face. "WHERE IS IT!"

"Like I said I don't know."

Instead of slapping me this time he made to punch me, but this time I blocked. He kept trying to kick, punch or hurt me in anyway but I kept blocking him. He got me a few times once to the face and once to the ribs but I kept going. I started using his attacks against him which made him angry.

Eventually he got tired of using hand-to-hand combat and started using a knife that he had concealed in his person. I of course was left at a disadvantage. Seeing that he had a weapon and I did not I start using my water abilities to help me. I manipulated the water around me into a long whip. I then used that whip to wrap around the knife to fling it away.

"Clever." He said.

He then pulled out two throwing knives and through them at me. One of the passed me by harmlessly but the other left a deep cut on my right arm that left blood pouring out. I winced as I looked down at my arm. That would definitely leave a scar.

I looked back at Phobos. He had a smirk on his face. I just glared right on back at him while I created half a dozen bended water into ice darts in the air. I then proceeded to throw them at him. He managed to dodge most of them but one of them hit its mark in his left leg the dart still lodged in there. He cried out in pain.

"You have one more chance Luna. Will you or will you not give me the Jewel of Chaim?"

"Not." I said giving him a glare.

"Then suffer the consequences."

I looked at him confused. He pulled out a jewel and held it out in front of him. Then he started chanting something that is in a language that I don't know.

"Nemo memoro hic puella….Nemo memoro hic puella...Nemo memoro h…."

While he was chanting a bright light grew in front of me and then I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up to a thumping in my head. As I opened my eyes I let out a groan. I blinked a few times as I got accustomed to the light. Apparently I had been moved to the hospital wing. There wasn't anyone in my room at the moment. I thought back to when I had blacked out. The last thing I remember was Phobos holding out a jewel and chanting something. What happened? I thought.

"I see you're awake."

My thoughts were interrupted as a nurse came in. She brought a tray of food for me and placed it on the bed next to me. But there was something different about the food I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"We found you out in the gardens. What were you doing there?"

She didn't seem hostile towards me but she wasn't nice either. Usually everybody is the hospital wing was nice to me in fear of risking the wrath of the All-father.

"I was taking a walk. How long was I out?"

"No, what I meant wa….."

"Nurse Korana. How is our patient?"

"Queen Frigga." The nurse bowed as soon as she realized the queen, my mother, had entered. "I was just asking the stranger how she had gotten into the gardens."

I froze when I heard her call me a stranger. She couldn't possibly be talking to me? Could she? But she was looking at me when she had said stranger so she must be talking about me. Frigga looked at me with no recognition. Fear corsed through me as looked at my mother.

"You recognize me don't you mother. Why don't you recognize me? Please moth….."

I started trying to grab at her, to hug her, to feel that she was there and that this wasn't some awful nightmare.

"Calm yourself child. Who is it that you call mother?"

She reached out to comfort me but I couldn't handle it. Was it just my mother who didn't know me? Did my Father not remember me either? My brothers? My friends?

"...having a panic attack. I need to gi….."

Suddenly I felt a sharp needle-like pain in my arm and I blacked out.

* * *

When I woke again it seemed to be night time. There was no one in my room and there didn't seem to be anyone in the hall outside the room that I was in.

I thought back to what was most likely a few hours ago. My mother didn't recognize me….I let that thought consume me. There were only a few tears at first but then they just started to pour out. I started whimpering in the darkness of my room wanting somebody with me.

How had she forgotten? How had she forgotten her only daughter? It had to have been Phobos. Whatever that jewel had done it had made mother forget. But had it done the same thing to Thor and the others? I got up out of my bed determined to find out. I put on the robe that was next to my bed and headed out. Thor would probably be training at this time of night. So that's where I went. Luckily I didn't see anybody on my way down the halls except for the nurse at the front desk but she was out like a light.

I thought back many years ago to when the Oracle had talked to me about my destiny. He had said that I would have many battles with the enemy but the first one would be the worst. He said that he'd do something to me that would make me feel anguish, anger, and sorrow. I felt everyone of those emotions. Anguish because my mother didn't recognize me. Anger at Phobos for doing this to me and sorrow because I might never feel the love of my family towards me again.

I blinked back more tears as I reached the door to the coliseum. I needed to get a hold of myself because if Thor didn't recognize me then it was time. Time for what the prophecy had told me. Time for me to fight for Asgard and to save it. Time to save my family. "You have to fight on Luna." That's what the oracle had told me and that is what I was going to do. But before I do that I needed to face Thor.


	3. Leaving Home

**(A/N) It's not one of my best works, but it's still an update. Right? Anyway the next chapter will be longer. I promise.**

….But before I do that I needed to face Thor. I opened the door to the coliseum and as I entered I saw Thor training with Fandral. It looked as if Fandral was showing Thor how to use a fencing sword. Fandral is an expert in hand-to-hand combat and swordsmanship. While I walked towards them I watched them practice. Once I was close enough Fandral noticed that I was here.

"Can I help you M'lady?"

"I…..I….um…."

The truth was written on their faces. They didn't know who I was. They looked blankly at me waiting for me to answer their question. It was depressing to see...to see that they didn't know me. I almost broke out crying then and there too but I just took a deep breath I needed to hold on for them.

"I…..I.." I took another deep breath as I tried again. "I guess I took a wrong turn back there….I think I know where to go."

"M'lady it is my sworn duty to help any Dame in need. Let me escort you to wherever it is you need to go."

Of course Fandral was going to try to use his charm on me. It's what he usually did to any girl he thinks is pretty. He used it on me many years ago when we had met.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Luna if you don't hurry up will be late!" Said Thor.

"Just let me finish this chapter…"

"Luna we have to go now!"

It was Thor and my first day at the new school in Asgard. Personally I liked the old school we went to but Father says we have to embrace the change and support the new school. The only reason Thor likes it is because there will be new people that he hasn't fought with.

"...doing so, changed our perspective of the Nine Realms, the end. Okay now I'm ready."

I got up of the bench that I had been sitting on and went with Thor to go into the school. As we walked around we saw many of the new students the we have never seen before.

"Luna, I'm going to go look at the stadium that they have set up for sparing. I'll see you in class."

He was gone before I could respond. I looked around wondering what I should do before class. After thinking it over a little and coming up with nothing I decided I would find my first class 'The Art of Spell Making' which I was pretty excited for.

After looking up and down the halls and not finding anything I looked at the paper that showed me what classes I was in. While I read the paper I continued walking. Just as I found the classroom number that I was in I bumped into something and fell to the ground stunned.

"Ow." I looked around to see what I had run into, and found that I had bumped into a boy with blond hair and blue eyes.

"My apologies, I hope that I did not cause you any harm?"

"Oh no! It was my fault entirely."

"M'lady it was I who bumped into you. Someone as beautiful as you could never do something so unlady like. Please it was all my fault."

"Well if you're so intent on taking the blame go right ahead."

I could tell instantly that he was trying to charm me. I've had many boys come up to me to try to get me to like them, but I knew that all they wanted was to marry me so that they would have the chance to be king. I haven't fallen for it before and I'm certainly not starting now.

"Ahhh a feisty lady I see. Perhaps you would like to go somewhere after school to be in each others company?"

I was about to respond to him when Thor came running up to us out of breath.

"Fandral were going to be late for our first weapons training class!"

"Just a moment Thor. I was just asking this lovely lady if you would like to spend sometime with me after school today."

"Fandral was it? No. I am far to busy to after school to do so. And brother" I said looking at Thor "You're first class is 'The Art of Spell Making' not 'Weapons Training'"

Thor just looked at me annoyed that he didn't have 'Weapons Training' first, and Fandral looked at me surprised that I was Thor's sister. I guess Thor was right when he said the only way to get to fame is to kill a beast, but I'd prove him wrong one day.

* * *

The memory brought tears to my eyes. I already missed them.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No…. No... it's just that you remind me of someone I used to know…."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. If you could just give me directions to the library though…."

Fandral gave me directions to the library (even though I didn't need them) and then I thanked him. As I head back to the doors of the coliseum I looked back at Thor and Fandral. Thor had pretty much ignored me the whole time probably assuming that I was some girl that was there to see Fandral, so he went back to training. I was relieved and annoyed that he didn't talk to me. Relieved because if he had talked to me I would have probably broken down into tears like I did mother, and annoyed because this is probably the last time I'll see him for a very long time.

I close the doors behind me as I exit the coliseum. I walk down the halls towards the library thinking about how I should proceed. I needed to leave Asgard as soon as possible to start my training (And there was also no way I could explain how I had called Lady Frigga 'Mother', it would be to awkward and painful). I hoped that the Doctors and Mother would forget about earlier, but I knew that they wouldn't. They would be looking for me for awhile.

Before I entered the library I listened at the door to make sure that nobody was in there. To my luck I didn't hear anybody but I still had to be careful. Opening the door and seeing that there was still nobody inside I quickly headed to the back of the library. When I reached the back of the library I pulled the book that read "The Secret Passages of Life".

"He said she wanted directions to the library."

I spun around looking for who said that. It sounded like Thor but I couldn't be to sure. I hurried into the tunnel and pressed the button to close the bookshelf behind me.

"Why do you want her anyway?"

"She was in the hospital wing after she was found…"

The rest of the conversation was lost after the bookshelf slid back into place. I hoped that they didn't hear me, but after standing by the entrance for a few minutes and hearing nothing I continued down the narrow corridor. When I entered the cave I was greeted by the light from the millions of glow worms that lived in the cave, but I wasn't focused on the glow worms. I was focused on the portal at the bottom of the pool. I quickly dived down into the water, through the portal, and into the oceans of midgard.

Looking around me I spotted many of the creatures that live in the ocean. There were dolphins swimming around playfully just below the surface and clownfish poking there heads out from within their sea anemones. I swam to the underwater caves the lay below the deserted island. Swimming near I spotted a cave that looked appealing to me.

"I guess this is where I'll be living for the time being."

I looked around sadly seeing the stone bare walls. No sounds of laughter from my friends or from my family. Not even the cheerful sounds of laughter from the dolphins outside the cave could break my bad mood.


	4. The Bombing

Hundreds of years later…

I was sleeping when I heard the loud sounds of the villagers screaming above me. Quickly I swam just below the water. Swimming towards the shore I glanced around to make sure that nobody would see me. Seeing no one around me I pulled myself out of the water to see what was going on.

"BOOOOOOMMMMMM".

I jumped away from the noise, scared by the sudden noise that had come close to me. There were big black balls falling from the sky from something the villagers had called 'airplanes'. I had mostly been spending my time in the ocean away from the world above me. Having no idea what was happening around me I went to the nearest village someplace they called Ford Island. I saw houses around me some destroyed, and some on fire. Many of the people were on the ground bleeding out on the ground dying. I quickly ran to one of the villagers that wasn't harmed by the big black balls that came from the sky.

"What's happening?" I asked.

But she didn't answer me. She gave me a scared look just as another black ball came down from the sky and exploded near us. We dived for cover under a wooden bench hoping the debris from the explosion didn't hit us.

"It's Japan." The girl finally spoke. "They've finally waged war upon america."

I got the jist of what she was talking about. On rare occasions I would swim to the surface and find out about what midgard (that I now know is called earth) was doing. I knew that there was a world war going on, but I was surprised it had come so close to where I lived.

"Come on". The girl spoke again, gesturing to where some other people were." We need to get away from here."

We started running towards the people as we avoided the big black balls (that I had figured out were actually called bombs after I saw a few people screaming about a bomb going off near them) that were coming down near us. When we reached the other people one of the woman started crying out for her child that had run off to find her 'dolly'. The woman in turn started running off to find her daughter.

"They'll get killed if they go back."

Someone that I've never seen before had said that next to me. I knew that he was right. And feeling that I had no other choice I started running after the girl and her mother.

They had gotten a pretty good head start so it took me awhile to finally catch up to them, but when I did I didn't like what I saw. The little girl (that looked to be about five or six) had gotten out, but the mother was trapped under a giant wood pole with smoke blazing around her.

"Akela get out of here!"

"But Mommy!"

I rushed towards the mother hoping that I would be strong enough to lift the pole before the house collapsed on us. When I tried to lift it it only went a few inches, but it was just enough for the mother to squeeze out. She quickly grabbed the girl and we rushed out of the house just before the house crashed down to the ground in a pile of wood and fire.

"Thank you." She said." It is truly a miracle that you were able to lift that pole off of me!"

I gave her a quick smiled at her as we jogged towards the other survivors. It was a miracle that she could go that fast since it was her leg that was trapped.

"We all need to work together if we are to get out of this."

When we reached the other survivors I noticed the relieved looks of some of their faces. I looked around to see what they could possibly be happy about, and spotted some armed american soldiers.

"Come on! We need to get to the beach."

One of the soldiers was trying to get us to one of the ships, to get us all to safety. While all the other survivors were quickly trying to follow the soldier, I was trying to quietly sneak away. I had almost snuck away too but Akela, the girl who's mother I had saved earlier, had noticed me. She gave me a questioning look, and I held up a finger to my lips, signaling her to remain quite. To my immense relief she obeyed and to show her that I was grateful I gave her a smile and a little wave as her mother carried her onto the red ship that was to save them.

Once I knew everyone was on the ship. I snuck down to a part of the island that had trees going down all the way to the beach. As always I made sure that no one was watching and then dived down into the murky water that surrounded Ford Island.

As I swam around the island I looked for the ship that Akela and her mother had gone on. I soon found it right outside of Mamala Bay. The only problem was there were two warships on either side of the ship. I swam up to the surface, while looking above to see what was happening. On the side of the enemy ships were japanese that were holding guns pointed at the natives. Akela was hiding behind her mother near the port of the ship. Thinking quickly I swam back below the ships and a made ten foot ice spike. I then used the ice spikes to make a whole in the ship. The problem was that it didn't work it barely made a dent. I tried again this time making the ice bigger and sharper. The dent was bigger, but it still wasn't going to cut it.

"Why isn't this working?" I murmured.

I looked around trying to find something to use that would help me. Finally it hit me. If I used pieces of obsidian rock that was on the ocean floor and put it in with the ice it should be strong enough to damage the ship. I quickly gathered obsidian from all around me and formed the ice spike. I used as much strength as I could muster and forced the spike into the ship. Once it was lodged into the ship I melted the ice so that the water would rush in and hopefully sink the ship. I repeated the process to the other ship, and soon the ships were sinking slowly, but surely.

While I swam up to the surface I could hear the Japanese talking quickly. Even though I had know idea what they were saying I could tell they knew that their ships were sinking. When I finally reached the surface I could see what was going on a little more clearly. The Japanese knew that their ships were sinking, but that still didn't stop them from going after the natives on the ship. I didn't have enough time to go back underwater to make the holes bigger, Akela and her mother would already be dead. If I was to save them I would need to find some other way. If I was to somehow disarm them, they would be safe. It looked like they were using guns of some sort. Like I said before, I don't come up from the ocean much, and when I do it's not to study guns.

"Let's see how hot we can make that gun."

I focused on one of the guns that the Japanese were using, and started to heat it up. I waited a few seconds to see how the man would take to his hand being burnt. Unfortunately, nothing happened. I was confused for a few seconds, but then I realized what the problem was. The man was wearing gloves. It wasn't just him though there were a few other crewmates that were wearing gloves too. Probably for working around the ship, but I still didn't understand why they would wear gloves to shoot a gun. Well if I can't take them out by heat then I'll take them out from the cold. I started freezing the guns and to my immense joy they froze.

While the Japanese were trying to figure out of their guns froze, the ship with the natives on it had a chance to make a quick getaway. The Japanese ships on the other hand were still sinking. Soon after I followed Akela and her mother to the biggest island someplace they call Hawaii. The ship landed on the edge of the island as far as they could get away from the fighting. There were people on the island seaming to be waiting for the ship. While the ship landed I swam around to place that was far enough away that nobody would see me get out of the water. I quickly dried off, and then ran back to the ship. When I got back, the ship had landed and the people on the ship and the people on land had gathered around the captain of the ship to see what he had to say.

"...we are winning the fight. You can either come back to America for protection or you can stay here on the island and help build back the island. If you do choose to come back to America you'll be brought to New York where we will find you homes to live in."

Most of the people decided to stay on the island intent on protecting it. Others wanted to go back to America to protect their children or they just wanted to be away from the fighting. I saw Akela pleading with her Mother to stay on the island.

"Please…'sniff'... Mommy I want to stay here…'sniff'...on the island."

"It's not safe here anymore Akela. We have to go to America."

"But Mommy...What about Father?...'sniff'.."

"Akela he's been gone a long time...we have to move on now."

I feel bad for Akela, I know how hard it is to lose a loved one. All of a sudden I hear the captain call…

"All aboard!"

When I heard this, I started walking over to Akela. I knew that her mother would need help getting Akela on the ship, and I was right.

"No!..Please Mommy I don't want to…"

"Hello Akela!" I said looking at her. I hoped with my cheerful mood she might want to get on the ship." Are you going to America with your Mother? I hear there are a lot of fun things to do there."

"I'm not going."

"Akela please…" her mother started before she was interrupted by her daughter.

"I said I'm not going."

Her mother looked at with pleading eyes. I didn't think she would listen to me, but I'll still try.

"Akela, please go to the ship. You'll be safer."

She looked at me strangely then said. "Are you going?".

I haven't even thought about going. My only thoughts were to get them away. I didn't need to go I wasn't even sure I wanted to go, but what if I did go? What if I went to America? I remember something that a dolphin had once told me. "You can't live in one place forever. Sometimes you just need to go somewhere else to get better." He told me that years ago twenty years after I first came to earth. I needed to talk to someone and he was the only one around. I told him about how I had lost my family and friends, and that's what he told me. I thought at first that he was wrong, that he wanted to me to forget about them, but I see now that I was wrong that maybe I do need to move on. I need to make a life for myself. Saving my family and friends will always be my top priority, but I needed to start living my life.

"I think I will, and I would really love if you came to. I need someone to come and keep me company on the long boat ride there. Will you come with me?"


	5. New Beginings

"Come on Luna! We're almost there!"

Akela had decided that she would come with me much to her mother's (who I now know as Lani) and my relief. We arrived in California a state in America, and after looking at some places in America we decided we would go to Brooklyn a city near New York. The Government gave us enough money to survive half a year, and then we were off to find a train that would take us there. On our trip on the train Akela had soon gotten bored, so we've been making up little games on the way. Through those games we soon bonded, and now Akela doesn't leave me alone. Which sometimes is good, other times not so much.

I looked out the window to see where I would be living soon. Giant skyscrapers looked back at me as I gasped. New York was amazing! I never knew that Midgard was so advanced, not as advanced as Asgard, but still advanced.

"Isn't it amazing?"

Akela's voice snapped me out of my daze. As I looked down at her, I saw that she was also amazed by New York's skyscrapers also.

"It is." I said responding to her question." I've never seen anything like it."

After a few minutes a voice from within the train said "This is our last stop for the night. Everyone off."

"But the train is supposed to stop in Brooklyn not New York."

A few people murmured an agreement with me.

"Well then I guess you just read the signs wrong the train stops here."

I wasn't wrong. I triple checked where we were going, what train we were on and where it goes. The boy was definitely trying to stiff us. One of the passengers, an old man a short beard and a pretty nice suit, wasn't having any of what the boy had just told us.

"Look kid I take this train home every night and it always stops in Brooklyn. Now unless I'm wrong this train should start up again and go to Brooklyn."

The man wasn't trying to be mean or anything, but I'm sure after a long day of work he just wanted to be home with a possible wife and eat dinner. The boy on the other hand started to look uneasy.

"Look.." the boy said" It's my first day, and…"

All of a sudden the train started up moving in the direction of brooklyn. The man looked at the boy again having a annoyed face.

"Like I said before it's my first day, and I'm only trying to do this right, and...and…"

"Don't do it again kid."

The man walked away back to his seat leaving the boy looking crushed. I felt bad for him. He was only trying to do his job right, but when he said 'well then I guess you just read the signs wrong the train stops here' it was kind of rude.

When we reached the Brooklyn train station most everyone got out. The man from earlier though was ahead having been pushing his way to the front.

"Wow what a rude man." Lani said looking at him.

"Yes. That he is."

I picked up are bags of clothes that we had bought earlier since we left all are things back on Hawaii. Lani's leg was feeling a little better, but not enough to be carrying anything to heavy. We started following the directions to the apartment that we had bought while we were in California. When we had finally reached our destination we looked up at the apartment building we would be living in. It wasn't anything to grand, but it was enough to suit what we needed.

When we entered there was a small lobby area with a couch and a few chairs and some other thing that a normal lobby would like. Once we had gotten the key to our room from a kind boy at the desk, we went straight to the the stairs since the building had no elevator. We climbed a four storey staircase to our level (which was the fourth level), and entered the hall.

"What's our room number again Luna?"

I looked down the dank hallway while trying to find our room as I responded to Lani.

"432 which is…" I paused for a second then once I found the room I finished my sentence." This one."

I took out the keys from the pocket of my light blue sweater that I had gotten earlier, and entered the key into the lock. With bated breath I turned the key and pushed open the door.

The front room was small, but I think it would work for our small group. There was a beat up old couch and two chairs to match with a coffee table in the center. Near there was a kitchenette with a fridge, a stove, a sink, and few white cabanettes. There was also a large window that overlooked the street below. To the left of that were doors that led to the bathroom and bedroom. The bathroom was small. There were the normal things you would find in a bathroom, but when I tested the bathtub the water came out cold and brown.

"Mommy? Do I have to wash in that? I would much rather go down to the ocean like we used to."

But Lani didn't answer her, she just looked down at the murky water with disgust on her face.

"I'll see if I can ask someone to get that fixed." I said intent on just using my powers to fix it myself." Maybe the bedroom will be a little better?"

We exited the bathroom, and went over to the bedroom door. This time though I didn't open it, Lani did. After Lani walked in Akela and I entered. There was a queen sized bed with a coffee table with a lamp on top of it and a dresser on either sides of the bed.

"I can sleep on the couch tonight. You two can take the bed."

"Thank you Luna you have done so much for us already."

I smiled to her, and then got the bags of clothes that I had left in the front room to start unpacking.

"Oh! No please Luna! The clothes can wait. It's been a long day let's just leave that for tomorrow."

"Alright. I guess I can do it tomorrow. Good night Lani! Good night Akela!"

"Good night Luna!" They chorused back at me.

While Lani and Akela got ready to go to bed, I went to the couch to sleep. I thought about what I would do the next day. We would have to get some food, but before that I needed to find a job. I sighed as I thought about it. Back on Asgard it was so much simpler. I never needed to get a job! I was the princess! Was that was the key word. I was princess of Asgard, but not anymore. The thought of my friends and family not remembering who I was brought tears to my eyes. It happened a long time ago, but it still hurt.

That night I fell asleep with tears running down my face, and distant memories from long ago.

* * *

The next morning I awoke to the sound of sizzling, and I a smell that I could practically taste in my mouth it was so good. Suddenly, I heard giggling near by.

"Shhh, Akela! Luna is still sleeping!"

I start to open my eyes, but when a bright light flooded through I shut them again. Groaning I try again, and this time I let the light flood in. I sit up as I look around. Lani seemed to be cooking food in the kitchenette, and Akela was sitting across from me looking at me like I was the most interesting thing in the world. Probably because I was the most interesting thing to look at right now. My hair was probably a mess, my eyes probably had sleep in them, my clothes had wrinkles in them, yeah I could totally see why she was giggling at me.

"What's so funny?" I asked. I knew why, but I still wanted to hear what she said.

"Nothing.. 'giggle'...it's just….'giggle'...your hair looks so funny…'giggle'"

"Now Akela It's not nice to laugh at people!"

While she was saying this I was running my hands through my hair, trying to get the tangles out. Suddenly, I heard a crinkle like sound come from my hair. Once I pulled it free from my hair I saw that it was a candy wrapper. Now I know what Akela was laughing about.

"Whoever was here before us didn't clean up very well." I said while looking at the warpper in my hand with disgust.

"That's for sure. I woke up this morning and all the dishes were dirty. I'm surprised you didn't wake up from the sounds of the dishes."

"I guess I was just tired. So what are you making?"

"Linguiça also known as portuguese sausage, and eggs. It is a traditional breakfast meal on Hawaii."

"It looks good." I said. I typically don't like the meals that midgard makes, but I was open to trying anything. Besides I wanted to be nice."I guess I'll go unpack the clothes."

"Oh I did it while you were sleeping, I didn't think you needed to. Most of the clothes are Akela and mine you've already done so much that was the least I could. Well that and making breakfast."

"Really Lani I don't mind. Working keeps my mind off things."

She looked at me inquisitively almost asking me to say more, but I just shook my head. I didn't need to get Lani and Akela into my problems.

"I heard you crying last night. Is everything okay?" said Lani.

"Yeah...Yeah everything's okay. Just some old memories." I said then turned away. I wish she wouldn't pry. It was hard enough to think about, but to talk about it openly? It was just to much. "I'm going to go down stairs and get the paper to look at job openings. I'll be back up in a few minutes."

I then left the apartment, so that I could be alone.


	6. An Unexpected Meeting

**(A/N) Hey guys hope you enjoy this update! And remember to review. I love getting comments back from you guys!**

When I got the paper it read on the front 'Roosevelt Declares War'. I wasn't surprised that the news had traveled fast. According to the paper they would need recruits for the army. I would do it, but I needed to get Lani and Akela on their feet first. Otherwise I would be the first to sign up. I skipped to the job opening in the paper as I walked up stairs. When I got to room 432, Lani apologized and said "It's not my business to pry into your life." I told her that I understood and accepted her apology. After that we had breakfast, (which I have to say was actually pretty good!) and then I went out to find a job. That was where I was right now, standing in line in front of a movie theater. While I was going to the next job clipping, I saw this place and decided to try it. I didn't think I would get in, but never say never.

While I waited, I gazed at the many people that were also standing in line though I suspect not to get a job, but to watch a movie. Once I had gotten to the front of the line I asked the boy about any job openings.

"Sorry we don't have job openings."He said to me.

He then looked behind where I was. I guess he expected me to move so that the next person in line could come up. Seeing that I wasn't getting him to change his mind I did just that.

"Where to now?" I mumbled while pulling out the newspaper clipping.

I've already gone to about ten places, most of them claiming that either they didn't have any openings or that woman couldn't work there, but there was that one place that said I was 'under qualified', but we don't need to talk about that. Anyway I was on my way to a bookstore. I was actually hoping to get this job because it would help me get up to date on the goings and doings of midgard, and also because I LOVE books!

As I walked on the sidewalk, I could see the faded old green sign in front of me that read 'Gretchen's Bookstore'. When I walked in a little bell on top of the rang letting anyone in the shop know that there was a new visitor. The shop itself was amazing! There were a few rows of books for each category, and there were signs hanging above the books that read where each category was. By the window there were tables with a few chairs to go with them. Even if I didn't get the job here, I think I would still come back.

"Hello." I said to an elderly woman at the checkout line." I would like to apply for a job."

The woman looked at me with hard eyes judging me from behind the counter. She had short curly grey hair with a hat on, and a dress with flowers on them though you couldn't see many of them due to the shawl that she wore over her dress.

"And what will make you different, from the last assistant I had?"

She was testing me. I could tell because I've been tested before, and I've tested other people before too.

"I don't really know what your last assistant was like, but I'm a hard worker. I'll stay when you need me to, and I'll help you with whatever you need help with."

"All the qualities I like, but I would need…" She continued on listing things she would need help with, and questions she had for me that I answered quickly.

"And your boyfriend? What's he like?"

The question was totally off from what she was just asking me about. I was confused by the question, but I still answered her.

"Boyfriend? Not that it's any of your business, but I don't have a boyfriend."

"And why not?"

"Because I don't have the time for one, nor do I want one."

I stared her in the eyes intent on proving that I wasn't lying. She stared right on back at me, and then started to crack a smile, eventually it turned to laughter.

"Congratulations you got the job." She said.

"Wait what?" I said.

I was more than confused about how she had come to this conclusion. I knew that she was trying to tell if I was lying or not, but I wanted to know how she knew.

"Why did you ask me about a boyfriend." I repeated.

"Well for one, the last assistant I had kept bringing her boyfriend here and she never worked, so eventually I just fired her, and two I was quizzing you with the questions I gave you before to distract you from lying about the boyfriend question. I wanted to see if you were one of those girls that had their main focus on boys, but now I see that you're not."

"Thank you….I think."

"You can start tomorrow if you would like. It takes a lot of help to keep this place running, and as you can probably see I'm not as young as I used to be."

I laugh a little at her joke, and then promise her I would see her again tomorrow. As I head out the door I think about what my new job would be like, and what it would be like to work for Miss Gretchen. I didn't really see how the boyfriend question was relevant, but I knew she had her reasons.

I walked home along the shore front while looking out at the ocean. After being away from the ocean for a week I was glad to see it again. There was a nice breeze in there air as I walked. It was nice to be out in the open air instead of the cramped streets of Brooklyn. Not that it was bad at all, It's just that I prefer more of the ocean or country air. I could would probably get used to the city air soon enough.

"HELPPPP"

Suddenly I heard a cry of help from around me. I looked around to see where it was coming from, and after hearing it again I new there was somebody near the shore that needed me. When I reached the bridge where the cry seemed to be coming from, I saw a lady there with her son pointing out at the ocean.

"What happened?" I asked wondering what was wrong.

"There were two boys here fighting, and one of them fell into the water. I haven't seen him come up yet!"

With no more need for an explanation I kicked off my shoes and jumped into the freezing water. Once I had adjusted to the freezing temperatures of the water, (which wasn't long thanks to my abilities) I opened my eyes to see where the boy was. I saw him sinking further down into the water. I started to swim towards him, but my dress was slowing me down, so I started using my water powers to speed along the process. When I reached him I saw that his eyes were still barely open, and so I quickly got him to the surface. While I swam him to the shore, I could see a few people along the beach near the bridge that I had jumped of of. When I reached the shore, a brunette man ran over to help me get the boy out of the water.

"Steve? Steve? Are you alright?" The man says intent on the boy in front of him.

I looked at him too. I hoped that he would be alright, and that I wasn't too late. All of a sudden though the boy started having a coughing fit. After he was done having the coughing fit I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Bucky?...'cough'...what happened?"

While the man whose name seemed to be 'Bucky' explained to 'Steve', I looked at the two. They seemed to be good friends which was odd because while Bucky was tall and had a muscular build, Steve was small and scrawny. While Bucky was talking, he also mentioned about going to school together and Steve beating a bullies there too. I guess Steve was older then he looked. Knowing that Steve would be in good hands I got up to leave.

"Where are you going?"

Seeing that I wasn't going to be leaving unnoticed, I turned around to look at the boys again.

"Home" I said."It's pretty cold out here."

Bucky started to give me his coat, but then I stopped him.

"No thank you. He needs it more than I do."

Bucky nodded in thanks to me, but it seemed Steve was having none of it. He started picking up an argument with Bucky.

"Come on Bucky give it to her."

"She said she didn't want it Steve."

"Would you two stop? It's freezing out here, and it's going to do anyone any good if we all stand out here and get cold."

They nodded along with me seeing my point. Bucky started to pick Steve up when he started to refuse. Bucky, who seemed to be losing his patience, just shushed him, and said to just go with it right now. We walked along the sidewalks until it was time for me to split apart from them and go my own way.

"It was nice to meet you two." I gave them a quick smile and then turned to leave when Bucky stopped me again.

"You could come with us you know? I can make some of my famous hot cocoa." He gave me a grin and looked at me expectantly.

"No it's fine i have….family to get back to. They're probably worried about me."

"Are you sure? It's only a few blocks from here. Besides it's the least we can do."

"No thank you, but I really should be getting back. It was nice meeting you two."

"You too." They both chorused although Steve's seemed to be slurred probably from the cold.

I turned away from them as I started to walk away from them. It was already nightfall when I got back to the apartment. I knew that Akela and Lani would be worried, but I had no other choice.

"Luna! Your back, and you're soaking wet!" Lani had greeted me my the door when I walked in.

"I'll tell you about it after I've had a nice shower and changed."

"Of course. Here let me help you."

After jumping into the freezing water and walking back, the shower was a nice change. I stayed in there till the water started to get cold and then got out. Once I got changed, I was greeted by Lani and Akela by the couch.

"So what happened?" Akela asked me.

So I told them what happened, starting from the early morning when I left. I told them everything except for the job that I 'wasn't qualified' for, but like I said we don't need to talk about that.


	7. Playing at the Park

**(A/N) Hope you enjoy this chapter! I hope you don't mind the cliff hanger at the end;) though some of you might already guess what's to come.**

The last few months here have been good. I have settled well into my job at the bookstore, and I have been enjoying being able to read the books on my brake. Lani also got a job at a hospital down the road; she works as a nurse there. Akela is trying out school now since she is old enough. She's made a lot of friends at her new school, so if her mother or I are working she can go to a friends house to study.

Although not everything in the world is going well. The war has progressed, and now they're asking for people to join the war effort. I'm seeing less and less men on the streets, for they have gone off the either training camps or overseas. Woman have started to work in factories to help the war effort since a lot of men weren't here to help. Some women have gone to training camps too, to work as nurses or doctors.

Currently Akela and I were at the park near our apartment. I had a day off and Akela has been asking me to go for awhile now, so here we are.

"Tag." I said." You're it!"

Akela started giggling as I ran after her. We tried playing hide-n-seek, but there aren't to many places to hide, so we decided we were going to play tag instead.

"I've almost gotcha." I said.

After hearing this Akela started to speed up again, although I could tell you was wearing out fast.

"GOTCHA!"

Akela started giggling as we fell to the ground in a heap. I soon joined in her laughter as I imagined what we must look like right now.

"Well you to look like a mighty mess."

My laughter died as I froze. I looked up to see who it could be; to my surprise it was Steve and Bucky the two men that I had met a few months earlier.

"Oh it's you two! Glad to see your doing better Steve."

He looked shocked for a moment, but it quickly faded as he remembered his manners. I looked down at Akela and saw her confused face.

"Akela these are some people that I met a few months ago."

"Well I wouldn't say met.. I don't even think we were properly introduced. My names Bucky, and this is Steve the poor chap you saved a few months back."

Steve looked a little embarrassed which I couldn't really blame him for. In society today it makes you look weak if a woman saves someone. Which by the way is really stupid.

"My name is Luna, and this is Akela."

"I didn't realize you had a daughter." Said Bucky looking a little disappointed.

Akela started giggling next to me. I quickly hushed her a little embarrassed.

"I don't. I'm living with Akela and her mother. We came over from Hawaii after Pearl Harbor. To save money, we bunked up together. It just makes things easier."

"Oh I'm sorry." Steve said.

I wondered what he was sorry for. I thought about what I said earlier and realized that it must have sounded like my family died back there, but in reality they died long before Pearl Harbor. On the bright side I have a new family that I was happy for. As for Steve and Bucky I had know idea what to say to them.

"So Steve and I were planning to get a soda at the restaurant down the road. Do you and Akela want to come?"

I looked down at Akela to see what she wanted to do. She looked pretty excited while giving me the biggest puppy eyes she could manage.

"I think Akela's puppy dog face speaks for her."

I looked back up at Bucky and nodded. Akela grabs my hand as Bucky starts leading the way to the restaurant. The first few minutes are quite, but then Steve starts asking me about my life before coming here.

"What was Hawaii like?" Asked Steve.

"I rather not talk about it…" I said while looking down at my feet.

"Oh I'm sorry…" Steve said with an embarrassed look on his face.

"No...No it's fine….it's just I don't like to talk about it." I said while I looked at him. "It's just a sore subject for me."

Bucky who had been up front with Akela for the time being stopped suddenly, but before I could stop I bumped into him. I didn't fall though I guess it was because of my Asgardian strength.

"Sorry."

"You got quite the balance." He said with a grin on his face.

He started laughing as we entered the restaurant. I looked around me there was a counter to the right with stools lining the counter and chairs with wood tables around the room with people sitting around them. There was one particular thing that Akela's eye though when I looked down at her. Akela had seen the bookshelf like structure that had candy jars filled with all kinds of candy on it. I had to say that candy looked quite appealing.

"Can I have one Luna?"

"After we have soda we can pick a few out to bring home to your mom."

"YAY!" She squealed as she ran over to the candy.

I laughed a little as I sat with Bucky and Steve at the red booth.

"She seems pretty happy." Bucky said.

I nodded as I looked back over to Akela. She was looking at each shelf very thoroughly. Once she went through every possible candy type that was on the bookshelf she came back to Steve, Bucky, and Me.

"I can't decided if I want the peppermints or the chocolates." While she said this she lifted her right hand for the peppermints and her left for chocolates." What do you think Luna?"

"Well personally I think you Mother would like the chocolates better, but you should get what you like the most."

After I told her this, she still couldn't decide what to get. I thought for a moment _what could I do to make this easier….ha I know._

"What if we get a small bag of both? That way we can have a little of each one."

"Really?"

"Yeah. besides I can't stand to see that annoyed face of yours for one more second."

"Thanks Luna!"

"What are we thanking Luna for?" Bucky said.

Apparently Steve and Bucky had gone up to get the sodas while I was talking to Akela, so when they came over they were both holding two big sodas in both hands.

"I didn't realize you two had left." I said surprised, but happy to except the soda Steve handed me.

"Well I guess you were to busy talking about candy." Bucky said with a gleam in his eye.

We sat there talking about what we've been doing in brooklyn and what we do for fun. It was fun for awhile, but when Akela started to fall asleep I called it quites. I asked the boys to watch Akela while I bought the candy that I had promised her. Once I had gotten back I picked Akela up bridal style and thanked the boys.

"We can walk back with you. She's a pretty heavy load for a six year old."

"No it's fine. She really isn't that heavy."

Bucky looked pretty unsure of himself, but after saying that I'd be fine after what felt like twenty times he gave in.

"Thank you." I said one more time as I walked out the door.

The walk home was nice. There was a nice breeze in the air compared to the freezing weather of January that we had a few months ago. I remembered the cold water when I saved Steve. It had been around December I think when I saved him.

"Hmmm."

I looked down at Akela as I walked. Her eyes were closed and she had a smile on her face. I looked down at her for a few more moments before I heard some soft humming coming from her.

"Hmmm...hmmm...hummm...hmmm..hummm."

The sound of her humming was beautiful. Apparently I wasn't the only one to think so because when I looked up I saw a few people looking at us with smiles on their faces. I smiled as I kept walking; It was a peaceful night that I was happy to have.

"HELP!"

But I guess the world just doesn't work with me very well. I looked to where the sound was coming from and I noticed it was from the apartment building that we lived in. Looking back down had Akela I started to lightly shake her awake; I didn't want to, but it was necessary. After shaking her for quite awhile I looked around for a minute until I spotted one of our neighbors.

"Mrs. Clementine! Hello… Can you watch Akela while I go into the building? I want to make sure everyone is out."

"Yes of course dear. She'll be as safe as if she was my own child."

"Thanks Mrs. Clementine." I said as I ran off.

I looked at the building as I ran towards it: The building was on fire originally I thought that it was a thief, but now that I look at the building I wonder how I didn't notice the flames before. Wow I must be out of it Akela's humming must have made me pretty sleepy.

I entered through the front doors and looked around. The office to the right was completely full of fire. I quickly used my water powers to put out the fire so that I could make sure nobody was in there. Once I saw that there was no one in the room I moved on to the next door. I repeated the process on the first floor until I was sure that there was nobody there. Once I Moved on to the second and third floors it became harder and harder to put out the fires. Once I had reached the top floor (level four) I started to get to work. While I was working, I noticed a break in the fire around where Akela, Lani and I lived. I made my way over to it and saw that I was right: The fire wasn't in that area it almost seemed like there was a barrier blocking the fire. When I stepped into the barrier though nothing happened I could just walk through. Once I was in the barrier I could feel a dark presence a presence I knew all too well.

"Phobos! I know you're here. Show yourself."

I turned the corner and walked into room 432 the apartment that I have been living in for the last few months.

"I knew you would show up sooner or later."

There he was the man who had taken so much from me. The man who had taken my family and friends away from me. The man who had ruined my life.

"For the thousandth time you're not getting the jewel."

"I think you're exaggerating a little bit, this is the 482nd time."

I glared at him as I walked further into the room. Phobos has been following me around since I came to Midgard, and every time he 'asked' I refused and we would always end up in a battle.

"What makes you think this time will be any different from the others?"

"What makes this different? Well the fact that you will never see...What's her name again?...Ahh! Lani. You will never see Lani again if you don't give me the jewel."

I stood there in shock. Lani….Lani...He had Lani. Akela might never see her again. Lani might never see her daughter again. What would I do? Do I give him the jewel? But if I gave him the jewel Asgard would be destroyed. On the other hand if I did give him the jewel Akela would have her mother, but if he's lying then she may not. If he has the jewel he could destroy Midgard too, so giving him the jewel would be for nothing Lani and Akela would be dead.

Honestly less than an hour ago I was having a soda with Bucky, Steve and Akela, and now I'm faced with a life or death situation. I had to make a choice though would I give him the jewel or not.

"I'm not giving you the jewel Phobos, but I can promise you that I won't stop look for Lani."

I stood there confidently thinking that I had finally out matched Phobos. Even though he had Lani I would fight until he wa dead.

"Wrong choice Princess." He said mockingly." I guess I should have described the circumstance a little better. I meant 'you will never see' as in you'll never speak to her again. Now you'll have to live with the consequences."

He then got up off the couch and turned around ready to leave, but before he did he said "She's in the bedroom" and then he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

I was confused about what he meant by 'you'll never speak to her again'. I am scared; I'll admit it. I'm frightened by was it in that room. While I walked towards the room, I started to get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. When I reached the door I put my hand on the door handle and turned it.


	8. Joining the SSR

**(A/N) Hey guys some of you might have noticed that I kept changing my cover picture. I couldn't find the right length and width that it had to be so that's why I've been changing it. However I think I actually found the right one it's not my favorite cover ever, but It's still a cover right? Anyway I thought I would post this chapter a little early because of that. Thank you for reading!**

After that night in the apartment I couldn't face Akela. Her mother was dead and it was because of me. The only thing I asked her was if she had any other family. She said yes they were back in Hawaii, so that's where I took her. I brought her back to Hawaii to be with her family, and so that every time I look at her I wouldn't have to face what I did to her.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Why not?"

"I think it would be best if you were with your family." I said.

"But Luna I want you to be with me." She said with pleading eyes.

"I can't Akela." I said.

She started to cry as I gave her one last hug. I had tears in my eyes, but I quickly wiped them away before she would see.

"Goodbye Akela."

"Goodbye Luna." she responded.

I boarded the ship that would take me back to America. Once I was on I looked back at Akela one last time as she faded into the distance.

* * *

It's been a few months since I took Akela back to Hawaii. I've gotten a new apartment near the bookstore that I work at. I haven't seen or heard from Steve and Bucky since that night though I suspect they know it happened. It hasn't been the same without Akela and Lani here, it's left a gaping hole in my heart to think about what happened.

I've met a few people since the accident, but I can't bare to become friends with them in fear of hurting them. I've mostly just been going to the bookstore to make money and read, otherwise I just stay away from people. Although it has been practically killing me to stay away from people after being alone in the ocean for years all I want to do is be by others.

"Luna are you almost done stacking the books?"

I was in the bookstore right now working. It helps to work; It keeps my mind of things. Once I finished stacking the last book I walked into the main room.

"I just finished." I said.

"Perfect! Can you man the counter for a few minutes? I don't want a repeat of what happened a few days ago."

"Sure Miss Gretchen."

There was someone who came into the shop a few days ago. While Miss Gretchen and I were busy with one of the customers, he stole some money from the cash register. Before he could get away though I caught him. Unfortunately he had gotten all the way down the block, so lots of people saw. I guess it's kind of a good thing though since there were a lot of people who saw what happened it was easy to put him in jail.

"Excuse me I'm looking for a Miss Gretchen."

While I was thinking a woman came in around the age of twenty or thirty. She wore a white blouse that was tucked into a dark blue skirt. She had curly chocolate brown hair and brown eyes.

"She's getting something from the back. Can I help you?"

"You're the girl who caught the guy that stole the money aren't you." She said with a thoughtful expression.

"Yes." _Great_ I thought, _another journalist looking for a story._

"I'm surprised. Most girls would let a guy do all the work." She said watching me closely.

"Yes, well, we can't let boys do all the work. Besides there all going off to war somebody needs to step up the work here, other wise there will be nothing left when they come back."

"You sound offaly confident that they will come back."

Before I could reply Miss Gretchen came into the room carrying a large stack of papers that were most likely the store records.

"Ahh! You must be Gretchen Metral. I was hoping I could talk to you….privately."

"If this is about the burglary then I don't have time to talk about it. I've had enough reporters come in here asking about it."

"Yes and no, but I would like to talk to you privately. It's important."

"Very well we can talk in my office in back. Luna will you be fine by yourself?"

"Yes of course."

I watched Miss Gretchen and the strange woman go to the back until I heard the sound of the bell going off, signaling that we had another customer.

Over the past few months customers had been coming her less and less which meant that we weren't getting paid as much which also meant that we couldn't pay for new books. The store had eventually been turned into antique store that's now called 'Brooklyn Antiques'. I miss how the store first was, how the customers would come into brows books, just how it used to be. Now it was an antique shop with old chairs, old pictures, pretty much anything that was old.

I waited for a good hour or two before I saw any signs of Miss Gretchen and the woman. When I did, Miss Gretchen came up to me and told me to close up shop for the day, so I quickly did as she asked.

"Why are we closing the store? It's still early." I said while I put the closed sign up.

"Luna if you could join the war would you?" Miss Gretchen said without answering my question.

"Yes, but there's no chance of that is there?" I said looking at the two women. As I looked at them, I saw the strange woman give Miss Gretchen a nod then she looked back at me."What's this about? What's happening?"

"Luna I would like you to join the army"

"Why?" I said while looking at her confused.

"We would like to turn this place into a secret facility. To do so were shutting it down so that we can get all the materials inside without anybody knowing. We also had an agent around when the burglar came, and the agent saw how brave you were when the time was needed. This is why we want you to join."

"Who's we?" I said slowly still slightly confused.

"The S.S.R. also known as the Strategic Scientific Reserve. You wouldn't be apart of the Science division, but you would be doing undercover missions and such to gain intel...that is if you accept."

* * *

(A Few Months Later)

"Come on Kinlaw! My grandmother could fight better than that."

After the strange woman (who I now know as Margaret 'Peggy' Carter) offered me to join the S.S.R. I quickly jumped on the opportunity. Peggy herself started to train me much to General Chester Phillips annoyance.

"Harder Kinlaw! Harder!"

When I joined I told Peggy that when Hawaii was attacked it lost all my birth records, so there's no record of me there. She told me that didn't matter much anyway since they were hoping that we could change my name anyway. I asked her why and she told me it was because I had a unique name. If anyone was ever looking for me I would be easy to find since my name was so unique. I didn't disagree I was actually glad to change my name; it brought up to many memories from the past. That's when I got the name Vicki Kinlaw.

"I've seen children do better than that Kinlaw!"

Hence why Peggy wasn't calling me Luna any more. Apparently in the army it was common to call somebody by their last name.

"Alright take a break, you've worked pretty hard today."

I nodded then went over to get a bottle of water. The water was probably warm, but when I drank it, it felt nice and cool as it slid down my throat.

"I think you might be ready for more advanced moves."

"Really? I'm not that good."

"Haha don't flatter yourself." She said as she gave me a wink." You about ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

We moved over to the sparing floor. The floor was blue and it had rope around it so that if someone got hit they wouldn't fall on the hard floor underneath the mattress.

"Today I'm going to teach you how to use the advantages around you. Just about everyone on this planet thinks that women are weak, that a girl won't be able to defend herself. This is something that you will need to take full advantage of. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"I'll show you later today. Some new recruits are coming in, usually at least one of them think that I can't take care of myself."

I smirked a little at that. That's one of the things that I hate about Midgard. The men think they're better then the woman, but that's simply not true.

After about another hour Peggy said that we should call it quits for the day and start getting ready to look presentable for the new recruits. She said that we must always look our best, and that 'we also needed to look good when we take down the bully of the group' I laughed at that.

I really like Peggy. She was focused when we needed to be and fun on our off times. She's helped me a lot since I came to the camp with her help I got used to all the strange things at camp and even some thing that I didn't know about before.

We were headed to the women's barracks right now, not that there were many woman. The women's barracks consisted of Peggy, some nurses, and me. It was weird to share a room with somebody else. After living in my own bed chambers on Asgard and then that lonely old cave that I was in for years, it was weird to sleep in the same room as somebody else.

"Do you want to bathe first? Or should I?" Said Peggy interrupting me from my thoughts.

"I'll go first I have my things." I replied.

Once I was done getting the dirt and grime of from training that day, I saw that Peggy was ready to go next.

"When your done changing don't wait for me, we might be late otherwise. Phillips already dislikes me enough." She said.

I quickly got dressed and went to the mess hall. After training all morning I was starving, and definitely ready for my breakfast. I grabbed some sausages, eggs, and a muffin then headed to the table that I typically sat at. After a few minutes I saw Peggy come in and grab some food. When she came to the table, I commented on how much food she took.

"How do you eat that much food? I would be the size of a twig in a week!"

"You get used to it after awhile. You better start getting used to this soon. I heard they're going to start cutting the food rations down pretty soon."

"Nooo!" I whined." I can't live on a food shortage."

Peggy started laughing at my whining. I wasn't as amused though I really did need more food though. Being an Asgardian does that to you.

"What? I need my food." I said.

"We all do. You're not the only one you know."

"Yeah but I'm the only Asgarian." I mumbled just loud enough that she wouldn't hear me.

"What did you say?" She said while looking at me expectantly.

"Nothing...nothing at all." I said nervously.

She looked at me like she new I was lying. She probably did know that I was lying, but I think she knew that I wasn't going to say anything about it, so she changed the subject.

"Are you ready to greet the new recruits?" she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"'Grooooaaaan' not really but lead the way." I said. _This would be a long day._


	9. Meeting the Recruits

"Agent Carter, Agent Kinlaw I was beginning to think you weren't coming." Said general Philips

"You're not getting rid of us that easy Philips." Peggy responded

After finishing speaking with Philips Peggy turned to the recruits. I turned to look at them also. The recruits were all lined up most of them were tall and muscular, but there was one that was small and scrawny. There was something familiar about him, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Gentlemen, I'm Agent Carter I supervise all operations of this division."

Like Peggy had predicted there was one recruit that decided to question Peggy's authority.

"What's with the accent, Queen Victoria? Thought I was signing up for the U.S. Army." He said with a smirk on his face.

"What's your name, soldier?" She asked.

"Gilmore Hodge, your Majesty." He said with a fake bow.

Honestly I was getting tired of his jokes. If Peggy didn't do something soon I would punch him myself.

"Step forward, Hodge. Put your right foot forward." She said.

"Are we dancing? Cause I got a few moves I know you'll like."

As quick as a flash Peggy punched him square in the eye. Hopefully that would teach him a lesson. A few seconds later I could see in his eyes that his pride was deeply hurt.

"You were right Peggy." I said.

Peggy looked back at me from where she was standing and gave me a knowing smile. I gave her a quick smile back at her then looked back at the recruits. I saw the small recruit that I had seen before looking at me, and all of sudden I realized who it was.

"Steve!" I said

"Luna? Is that you?" He replied.

"Agent Kinlaw I would appreciate it if you wouldn't converse with the recruits right now. They need to train." He said and then right after mumbled "'Especially him."

I glared at him, but complied. After quickly telling Steve (under the watchful eye of Philips) that I would speak to him later, I joined Peggy at spectating the large group of recruits.

I was asked a few weeks ago to help decide the fate of which recruit would go under 'Project: Rebirth'. 'Project: Rebirth' is a project which will (hopefully) enhance somebody to go to the maximum there body can achieve; height, weight, strength, etc. There going to test the serum on whoever we pick out of the recruits that were standing in front of us right now. I heard from Dr. Abraham Erskine (The head scientist on this project and also the only man who knows the formula) that he was planning on picking a small man with a huge heart. I know now who he meant: Steve.

The chances of someone surviving this were small already, but if someone as small as Steve were to undergo this there was no chance he would survive. I couldn't let another friend die when there was something I could do about it; I just couldn't.

* * *

(One Week Later)

"What are the chance that he survives Dr. Erskine?" I asked hoping for the best.

"Not great… We could do better, but the army already put it off long enough. They want and need this now." He said.

"Is there any way we could give him a better chance at survival?" I asked as we walked down the halls of the facility.

After a lot of arguing between Erskine and Philips, they finally decided that Steve would be the first to try out the new formula. I new from the start that Erskine wanted him, but I wasn't sure. We were currently walking down the underground halls of the antique store that I used to work at. After I asked him not to proceed with this he refused; since then I've been trying to find a way to save him.

"If I had DNA from a powerful individual then I could minimize the risk I could replicate it into the serum, but there are no individuals like that out there, and not even you could get me that sample quick enough." He said.

He knew he was partially joking with me, but the other part was serious. Was I willing to risk exposing myself to save someone who was probably going to die anyway? I had to. I already had too much guilt on my shoulders from Lani and my friends and family. I didn't want to add another person to the list of people that I could have saved.

"Dr. Erskine? Can you keep a secret?"

"If the secret does not harm others then yes. I can."

So I told him everything, and I mean EVERYTHING. I don't know if it was a stupid decision or what, but I did it. It was a relief to finally tell someone...anyone about everything that's happened to me. It's like a weight has lifted off my shoulders. Not all the weight left I could still feel the burden that I carried, but it was still nice to tell someone.

"Are you sure you haven't hit your head Fräulein?" He asked mean clearly not believing me.

"It's true. Everythings true. Is there a way you could take from my DNA for the formula?"

"Fräulein you should probably sit down." He said gesturing to a chair.

"I didn't hit my head Erskine. Check my DNA if you want. Just please if there is a way to save Steve I have to save him."

He still didn't believe me I could tell. I looked around at the empty room that we were in. Most all of the workers were in the main room preparing for later in the day when Steve would arrive. I had lead Dr. Erskine in here when I was first explaining things I wanted to be alone with him so this is where I lead him.

After a quick look around the room I spotted an old desk in the corner. The desk looked heavy enough, so I made my over there.

"Fräulein sit down before you faint. You're not well."

I didn't listen though as I made the last few steps to the desk. Without much effort I lifted the desk above my head with only one hand. Turning my head back at Erskine I saw his shocked face.

"Believe me now?" I said with a smile on my face.

"This is incredible!" He said as he nodded. "And all that about Asgard is true?" I quickly nodded relieved that he believed me.

"Is there there away we can modify the formula?"

"Yes...yes, but we must hurry." He said.

For the next couple hours I helped Erskine in his lab, helping him perfect the formula. About twenty minutes before Steve was scheduled to arrive we finished the formula.

"I think we've done it agent Kinlaw."

"I hope so." I responded.

While I helped him carry the formula to the main room, he asked me about Asgard. I explained as much as I could to him before we made it to the main room. I reminded him then that I didn't want people knowing about it, and that he was the only one I've ever told anyone.

"Of course." He said. "I understand."

"Are you sure I can't convince you not to go in there?"

It was time for Steve to enter the pod that would transform him into a 'super soldier'. There were a few reporters here to spectate, and the 'Project: Rebirth' crew were of course here to begin the process.

"I have to do this Luna...hrrr….Vicki." he said a little uncomfortable." Why did you change your name again?"

"It's just a stage name. I only use it when I'm working here. It's more of a way of protecting loved ones. Not that I really have anyone." I said sadly.

"Alright you two it's time to begin Agent Kinlaw, Carter time for you two to go up to the spectating room."

"Good luck." I said and then hurried off to the spectating room.

I listened to Erskine as he gave a speech about how the serum worked. While he was speaking the 'Project: Rebirth' crew started preparing Steve.

"...Begin the procedure in 5….4...3...2…..1"

I watched as the Formula that we had completed not a mere twenty minutes ago were sucked into Steve. After that the pod slowly closed up with Steve inside. Once Erskine checked to make sure that Steve was fine he nodded his head to Stark to proceed.

"Were are 10%...20%...Were at 70%." Said Stark

All of a sudden Steve started screaming in the pod. As quick as a flash Peggy and I were at the stairs yelling at Stark and Erskine to shut it down. They were about to do so when there came a cry from Steve.

"NO! NO! I CAN DO THIS!"

Stark quickly complied and when back to his lever to continue the process.

"80%...90%... That's 100% were at maximum."

There was a bright flash from within the pod, and there were sparks flying from the machinery around us. Then everything turned off and we all waited to see if it worked. I held my breath as the pod opened. It was probably a mere three or four seconds, but it felt like an eternity to me. The pod opened and inside was a completely different Steve. He looked so much different: He was taller much taller and very muscular.

"It worked." I mumbled." It actually worked."

I gave a smile to Erskine as I made my way to Steve.

"How do you feel?" Asked Peggy.

"Taller." He breathed in between trying to get gasps of air.

He was disoriented. He looked almost confused as he looked around, probably from the eye enhancement. I looked around also there were reporters that were trying to get notes down from what had happened and crew workers that were congratulating one another. I was just about to talk to Steve when there was an explosion from behind me that sent me flying. I recovered quickly and looked over to see what had happened. What I saw made my blood run cold, I watched as the man that I had just confessed myself to, the man who had just saved my friends life, get shot and fall to the ground. I heard nothing else as I ran over to Erskine.

"No...NO! PLEASE! Erskine look at me...look at me Erskine….come on . look at me you'll be fine…."

I knew that I was lying to myself and to him as he closed his eyes. The man that had given me so much; had been lost. I sat there sobbing next to him as he breathed his last breathe.


	10. An Asgardians First Mission

It's been a little over a month since Dr. Erskine passed away. I didn't talk to anyone for a few days after that, but I eventually came out of my shell after Steve and Peggy insisted that I come out with them for a night.

The man that had set off the bomb and killed Erskine was a HYDRA spy. He had gotten pretty far, but Steve caught him before he could send off the serum to any of his HYDRA buddies. Although Philips wasn't to happy with my performance that night, Peggy managed to convince him that it was my first time and that it was to be expected. I'm still mad at myself though. I should have gone after him, the HYDRA spy I mean. At least he was dead.

Anyway Peggy has continued my training to the extent that I would be going on my first mission soon. In fact I was currently walking down the halls of the base to go to Colonel Philip's office.

"Are you excited?" asked Peggy.

"I guess." I responded.

"Nervous?" She asked again.

"Not really. More excited then anything."

She nodded as we walked down the halls. Peggy had a far away look in her eyes, probably remembering her first mission. A few minutes later we reached Philips's office. Without asking me if I was ready Peggy knocked on the door and went in. I quickly followed her in without a second glance.

"Agent Kinlaw. Are you ready to be debriefed on you _first mission_?" He asked.

When he asked he emphasized the words first and mission. I guess he expected me to be one of those nervous and fidgety new agents.

"Yes sir." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Then sit down." he said rather grumpily.

He pulled at a folder that was marked 'CLASSIFIED' in big red letters, and then handed it to me. I opened it up and on the first page was of a picture of a man.

"That man that you see in the photo is named Maik Schmitz. He infiltrated one of our bases and stole some information. He made copies of everything he took so we have no idea what he has. Your job is to find him and take back what he took. Once you have everything you need from him kill him. Do you have any questions?" He asked.

"No sir." I said.

"Then your plane is to leave at o'eight hundred hours tomorrow. Don't be late." He said

I quickly left the with Peggy. It was around dinner time, so we headed over to the mess hall. When we arrived, I spotted Steve sitting alone right next to a window. He was bent over looking at something on his lap occasionally he would look up to look out the window. When I got closer, I saw that he was drawing in a sketchbook. He was so focused that when Peggy and I were next to him he didn't notice.

"What are you doing Steve." Asked Peggy.

Startled Steve jumped and slammed his book closed. He looked around wildly until he noticed it was just Peggy and I.

"Nothing." He said reverting back to his usual self.

"Steve that wasn't nothing. From what I saw...which wasn't much...was pretty good." I said honestly.

"It's nothing." He repeated a little embarrassed.

I smiled to him and gave him a look. His drawing was really good though. From what I saw it was from the scenery of the army base we were at right now. If you looked out the window of where we were sitting right now that's what it would look like.

I looked out at the window of where we were. There were about twenty people outside training in a field to the right. To the left is the bunker where most of the men sleep. The bunker didn't look like much, it was a stone building with a few windows around it, and a single door at the front of the building. There's a fence around the campground and tall pine trees outside of that.

"I'm going to get my dinner. I'll be right back." I said to Steve and Peggy.

They nodded to me and then went back to there conversation about the war. Once I got in line for my dinner, I looked around the room. There were groups of people sitting around tables. Some of them were playing cards, some were arm wrestling, and some were just talking. Once I got my goop that they actually call food, I started heading back to where Steve and Peggy were. May as well hangout for the last night before my first mission right?

* * *

(The Next Day)

"Were landing in five minutes Vicki." Said Peggy.

I had gotten up early this morning to Peggy calling to me to wake up. I quickly got ready and had breakfast before I headed over to Europe. I said goodbye to Steve the night before so there was no need for him seeing me off today. Before I could say goodbye to Peggy however she told me she was coming with me because she had some business in Europe also, so we both went in to the plane together with bags over our shoulders ready for the long plane ride ahead of us. We had been sitting in the plane for hours. Occasionally one of us would get up for a minute to stretch our legs, but otherwise we had to wait the whole thing out. It was a relief to finally hear that we would be landing soon. Once we did land however, I practically ran outside to breathe the fresh air. Although I almost fell in the process (because I still had jet lag) it was still nice to breathe the cool air of the night air.

"Man it's nice to be off that plane!" I said closing my eyes.

Although I couldn't see it, I knew that Peggy was smiling next to me. After another minute standing outside and breathing in the fresh air, we unfortunately we had to go inside. After checking in with the lady at the front desk to tell her that we arrived, we headed to the woman's bunker room.

"We better settle down. You have a mission tomorrow, and I have to go to the army's headquarters here in London." She said with a sigh.

"I suppose so." I sighed

* * *

(The Next Day)

"This must be it" I said as I looked up at a sign that said 'Owen's Bar'.

I walked in and looked around. There were a bunch of people (mostly men) that were sitting around drinking, smoking, and sitting around playing card games. The bar was to the left of where I was and there were tables and chairs to the right. Once I walked further into the room I could see that there was a little area at the back with a bigger table probably for more private conversations that people wanted to have.

Once I had the layout of the room I looked around for Maik Schmitz. This was presumably where he usually came after a long day of work. After a quick check around the room, I soon spotted him sitting on a bar stool with a big mug in his hand. I slowly came up to and sat down next to him. I gave him a shy smile as I asked the bartender for a drink.

"What's your name Fräulein?" Maik asked me.

"Kendra." I said with another small smile. That was another thing about this mission. I was given a cover name with a back story and all.

We continued to talk about ourselves for another hour or two before I decided I would try and get him to discuss what he did and what he took.

"So you told me before that you do odd jobs for people...What do you mean by that?" I asked as I gave him another flirtatious smile.

"Well I recently did a mission into a facility to steal information from them. Poor guys didn't even know I was an imposter." He said with a laugh.

"You must be really good then…" I said while laughing with him. "So what did you take that was so important?"

"Well I'm not supposed to really tell, but I can't resist that pretty face now can I?" He said

He went on to tell me all about what he did, which by the way was really stupid of him. I have to give him some credit though. At least he changed the story a little bit so that it wouldn't look like he went into a government facility, but it was enough for me to know that it was indeed the S.S.R facility that was broken into.

"I wish I could have seen the look on there faces when they found out!" He said then started laughing.

"It must have been quite the shock for them to find out!" I said has I laughed along with him, but internally I wished I could be anywhere besides where I was right now. "So I suppose you were the hero and brought back the information to whoever it was that employed you?"

"Yes Fräulein. Such a shame that it went by so fast though." He said.

"I bet. I wish I could do something like that." I said with a sad look.

"My employer occasionally hires women like yourself." He said. " Perhaps he might hire you?"

"Really!?" I said. "That would be incredible! But if I were to join I would need some training…"

"Well I might be able to help you out with that." He said with a gleam in his eyes.

"That would be incredible!" I said. "But before we start I would like to know what I'm getting myself into…I don't even know the man yet."

"Of course!" He said." I wouldn't even consider anything different."

He started writing on a pad of paper that he took from behind the bar. Once he finished, he handed it to me.

"The top ones my number in case you want to call me." He said. "And the bottom one is my enployers number. I can't promise you'll get in, but if I work with you you'll be sure to get in."

"I can't thank you enough!" I said with wide eyes."This has been my dream for years!"

"I'm sure. I must leave now I have a meeting with a….colleague that cannot wait, but please call me I would love to help you out with you training." He said with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Of course. It was nice to meet you Mr…..I'm sorry I never got your name." I said.

"Connor...Connor Lasking." He said.

He shifted a little uncomfortably when he said this. I could easily tell that he was lying. On the other hand I actually was looking for lies.

"Well it was nice to meet you Mr. Lasking." I said.

He bid me farewell and was quickly out the door. After I paid the bartender for my drink I followed 'Mr. Lasking' (AKA Maik Schmitz) out the door. Once I got outside I looked around for Schmitz, but didn't see him. He didn't say where he was going, so I couldn't go on what he said. I decided that it was a 50 to 50 chance that I get it right so I picked and went that way. The direction that I ended up picking was to the left which to my appsalute luck was the correct way. I quickly spotted him speed walking down the sidewalk. After a little ways he stopped at an alleyway and looked each way to make sure he wasn't being followed. While he looked the opposite direction, I quickly hid behind a trash can. I waited for a few seconds and once I thought that he wasn't looking I got up from where I was standing to see if he was still there.

"EEECCCKKKKK!" I screamed.

"Think you were smart didn't you?" He said to me dangerously."I didn't realize at first, I even told you all about my mission, but around when I was finished you started talking about a few things that you really shouldn't have known. So you see my dear Fräulein I just simply can not let you live now can I?" He pulled out a knife and held it at my throat. "It's such a shame though I really like you."

While he had been talking to me, I was using my water powers to to wrap around his waist. It was only slightly so that he wouldn't notice. Once he was about to slit my throat I used my powers to throw him away from me. He was sprawled out on the sidewalk as I came up to him.

"But….but...How?" He said surprised. "How did you do that?"

"Magic." I said while I got the same knife he was about to use on me. "But since you saw me I just simply can not let you live now can I?" I said mockingly using the same tone as he had used on me not moments before.

I quickly finished the job and got up. I moved him into an alleyway so that the S.S.R. could deal with his body later. Once I had finished putting him in the alley I made my way back to camp. My first mission with the S.S.R. was a success.


	11. Saving the 107th

**(A/N) Hey guys! Here is another update. I'm being kinda over run with homework right now and I don't have another chapter ready quite yet, so I don't know when the next update will be. Because I don't know when I will be updating next I'm giving you guys a longer chapter than usual. Hope you like it!**

After completing my first mission in London, I continued to complete successful missions with ease. Doing a mission was easy now. I had easily fitted into the task of charming the men that I was sent to either kill or investigate.

While I was on missions in the various cities that I was in, I had noticed that there were movie productions, comic books, and photos of 'Captain America'. I knew that Colonel Phillips had wanted Steve to be some kind of picture for America, but this was ridiculous. Everyone seemed to love him though, but I was definitely not happy with this. I didn't reveal my secret just so that he could dance and sing in a spandex suit. Even though I haven't seen Steve in a few months I finally had the chance to since I was in the area. When I told Peggy that I would be watching his show today, she said that she would like to join me.

The show was being held in one of the camps instead of how it was usually being held in a city where lots of people would come see it. I heard from some of the men talking about how they didn't want to go to the show, but they had to. Once everyone got settled down into their seats Steve came on stage.

He started out by asking for a volunteer, but then one of the men shouted something along the lines of "we already volunteered by signing up for the army". That didn't go over well with Steve and he started stuttering. The men didn't want to keep listening to Steve so a bunch of them started calling out.

"Bring out the girls!"

"I have more entertainment at home….."

"I didn't sign up for the army to listen to you squabbling on stage."

In the end they started throwing anything they could get there hands on at Steve, so he had to run of the stage. The girls came back on stage to perform and everyone was happy. Everyone but Steve. Instead of watching a bunch of girls dance around I decided that I would go around back and look for Steve. After all I did come to watch him. Once I did quick search around camp I soon found him sitting on the steps next to the stage drawing a monkey on a tricycle.

"Hey Steve." I said coming up to him and then leaning on the railing.

"Lun….rrr….I mean Vicki! I haven't seen you in forever!" He said looking surprised.

"Well it hasn't been forever...but you know." I winked. "I decided it was long enough that I haven't seen you and decided to watch your show."

"You saw that huh." He said embarrassed.

"I think the whole camp saw that Steve." I said

In an attempt to hide his face he bent down to continued to work on his drawing. It didn't work though. I could see right through him.

"Erskine wouldn't have wanted you to do this. He didn't die so that you could dance around on stage in a spandex suit looking like a complete idiot." I said seriously.

"I know." Said Steve while looking at me straight in the eyes.

"When you have the chance, Steve, take it. The war won't last forever." I said

"Hello Steve, Vicki." said a voice from behind me.

I whipped my head around looking for the voice. To my surprise it was Peggy.

"Peggy!" I said and gave her a hug.

I hadn't seen her in about a month because she was on a mission. Although before that we had gotten very close, due to us being pretty much the only woman on base beside the nurses.

"It's good to see you Vicki." She said with a smile.

"How was your mission?" I asked thrilled to see that she was back.

"Not so well." She said with a downcast look. "After not hearing from the 107th for over two weeks I was sent out to find out what happened. A few of the soldiers made it back, but most of them were either captured or killed."

"Did you say the 107th?" Steve said with a frantic look.

Without waiting for a response he ran off. Peggy and I gave each other a quick look and then followed. We soon discovered that he was heading to Philips tent.

"You don't get to give me orders, son." He said with an angry look on his face.

"I just need one name. Sergeant James Barnes from the hundred and seventh." Said Steve.

"You two are gonna have a long conversation later with me that you won't enjoy." He said pointing to Peggy and I. Clearly he was annoyed that we had leaked that information to Steve.

"Please tell me if he's alive, sir. B-A-R…"

"I can spell. I have signed more of these condolence letters today than I would care to count." He said with annoyance. Sometimes I wonder if this guy even cares." But the name does sound familiar. I'm sorry."

I saw the shock and despair on Steve's face. When Akela and I were at the restaurant with Bucky and Steve they told us how they met. They told us that they were like brothers and that they've been through so much. I could only imagine how Steve felt at the moment.

"What about the others? Are you planning a rescue mission?" Asked Steve.

"Yeah! It's called winning the war." Philip's said bluntly.

"But if you know where they are, why not at least…" Steve started to say before Philip's cut him off.

"They're thirty miles behind the lines. Through the most heavily fortified territory in Europe. We'd lose more men than we'd save. But I don't expect you to understand that, because you're a chorus girl."

"I think I understand just fine." He said angrily.

"Well then understand it somewhere else. If I read the posters correctly, you got some place to be in thirty minutes." He called back to Steve when he left the tent.

"Yes, sir. I do." Said Steve.

"Steve I know you well enough to know what you're thinking right now." I said for the first time since we got to the tent. "Do you plan on walking all the way there?" I said sarcastically.

"If that's what it takes." He said while looking at me seriously.

"You heard the Colonel, you're friend is most likely dead." Said Peggy.

"You don't know that."

"Even so, he's devising a strategy to take…"Peggy started to say before Steve interrupted her.

"By the time he's done that, it could be too late!" He said to Peggy. He paused for a moment before looking at me. "You told me you thought I was meant for more than this. Did you mean that?"

"You know I did Steve." I said seriously

He gave me a nod in thanks before and then went back to looking at the map again. When he was done he looked up at Peggy and me.

"So are you two going to help me get to Austria? Or am I going to have to do this myself?"

* * *

After recruiting Howard Stark to join our rescue mission, we got on one of Howard's planes. Peggy told us that he was the best pilot she's ever seen, so we're hoping he won't get us killed. Ever since we first took off no one has said a word except for the occasional update from Howard.

"We're almost to the drop point." Called out Howard at the cock pit.

Once Steve and I heard we started preparing to make the jump. We grabbed parachutes from the back and securely strapped them to our backs. When Steve saw what I was doing, however, he wasn't very happy.

"Vicki I can't let you come with me." He said

"Whether you like it or not I am coming with you Steve. I may not know Bucky very well, but I'm still willing to die for him and all the survivors that are in there." I said while looking him straight in the eyes. "You ready to jump?"

Without waiting for his answer I went to the back of the plane where we'll be jumping. When Steve came up to me he gave me a quick nod. Before we could jump, however, Peggy came up behind us and stopped us.

"Wait you two! Get Back here! We're taking you guys all the way in."

"As soon as we're free, turn this thing around and get outta here! I can't let more people die because of me!" He said referring to me.

"Well aren't you the hero." I said giving him a smirk.

I couldn't see to clearly because Steve had opened up the back so the wind was coming in pretty strong, but I could see a faint blush on his face. He gave me a quick nod and we both jumped off the plane faintly hearing Peggy in the background yelling "You can't give me orders!"

* * *

Steve and I had landed safely into the forest where Bucky was supposedly being held. After taking off out parachutes and hiding them into a pile of leaves so that they wouldn't be found by a guard, we made our way to the facility. The only way we knew where to go was from the sounds of voices of the guards up ahead and the occasional sounds of the trucks leaving the facility. We had been sneaking around for quite awhile before we saw the grey building where HYDRA was holding Bucky.

"See that door over there to the right." I asked Steve." That's our best bet at getting in without being noticed."

"So all we have to do is take out the guards." He said while nodding. "Right. This should be fun."

We made our way along the tree line to the door. Every time we thought someone might be looking we had to duck behind a tree to make sure no one saw us. It was slow going, but it worked. Once we got close enough to the door we would have to move quickly and in sync other wise we would be spotted. When we were close enough to the door, Steve counted down on his fingers for us to jump out.

"Three...Two….One...Go!" He silently mouthed to me.

We ran out from under the cover of the truck we had been hiding behind. When we reached the door, we each took out a guard so that they wouldn't call out to the whole camp. I quickly busted open the door and we dragged the guards into the building. We hid them in a closet the was closed to the door and gagged them.

"Well we're at a crossroads what do you want to do?" I asked him.

"You go left, I'll go right. If you find the prisoner's release them and if there's any other information you can get...take it." He said to me.

I nodded to him and we went our separate ways. The halls were mostly empty except for a door now and then, but otherwise they were just a boring off-white color. I checked every door that I ran passed, but they were mostly labs and storage rooms. There was one rom, however, that looked like an office. After checking that nobody was in there, I went in.

"Well...What do we have here." I smiled to myself.

On the wall of the room that I was in there was a map that had all the known S.S.R. base locations. Luckily for me though they had also put where some of their HYDRA bases were too. Without wasting a single moment I dug in one of the draws to find a black piece of paper and a pen. I was halfway through writing my fifth location before I heard a voice from nearby. Quickly and silently I pulled out by dagger that I had brought with and moved towards the sound. I peeked around the corner and to my relief found that it was only Steve and Bucky.

"Bucky! You're alright!" I exclaimed.

They jumped at the sudden sound of my voice, but once they noticed it was me they relaxed.

"Yeah..Yeah I'm fine." He said while looking very confused. "Wasn't he smaller?"

"Yes he was." I said. "Steve I found some of the HYDRA locations in the other room I got a few of them down, but I need more time."

"Alright." He nodded.

While I got more locations, Steve and Bucky watched to make sure nobody was coming.

"Vicki we need to get going." Called Steve from the door.

"Since when is her name Vicki?" Asked Steve.

"Since I joined the army." I replied. "Alright I got as many as I could. Let's get going."

We managed to get almost all the, but before we could we were stopped. The man who stopped us was the same man who was the leader of HYDRA...Johann Schmidt.

"Captain America! How exciting! I'm a great fan of your films. So Dr. Erskine managed it after all. Not exactly improvement, but still impressive."

Steve's face was pure anger. There were flames building up around us and getting dangerously close some bombs that were close to us. I started to move toward Steve to warn him, but before I could he punched Schmidt in the face. Before he could punch him again, however, I held him back.

"Steve we need to get out of here! Those bombs are about to blow." I told him.

"You got no idea." He said to Schmidt while completely ignoring what I said.

At that moment Schmidt dove towards Steve. He tried punching Steve, but he blocked it with his shield. I took out my gun to shoot at Schmidt, but Steve was to close to him and I didn't want to hit him. When I did get the chance the man who was with Schmidt had pulled a lever and the platform that we were on moved, knocking me off balance.

"No matter what lies Erskine told you, you see I was his greatest success!" Schmidt called from the other end of the platform.

I quickly regained my balance, but unfortunately when I fell my gun had fallen off the platform. I looked back up at Schmidt. He was peeling off what looked to be a face mask, and I was horrified by what was underneath. His face was a unnatural red color and his cheekbones were raised higher than they were supposed to be. His nose and ears were shaped differently than normal.

"You pretend to be a simple soldier, but in reality you are just afraid to admit that we have left humanity behind. Unlike you, I embrace it proudly. Without fear!"

"Then how come you're running?" Replied Steve.

* * *

After we had escaped the building me met up with all the prisoners that Steve had gotten out. A lot of them were injured, so we put them on the trucks or tanks that we had taken from the HYDRA soldiers. We took a few brakes on the way back to reenergize, but otherwise we kept up the same speed all the way back to camp.

After a couple hours after our last break I finally spotted the camp ahead of us. We marched through the camp, and all around us the soldiers that were staying there came around us and started cheering. Some of them went up to friends that had been prisoners in the HYDRA base. Steve and I, however, did not pay attention; we marched right up to Philip's.

"I'd like to turn myself in for disciplinary action." Said Steve.

"And I as well sir." I said.

Everyone in the crowd had gathered around us. They were all eager to hear what Philip's would do. We all held our breaths as Philip's spoke.

"That won't be necessary." He said with the faintest smile on his face.

Steve and I sighed with relief while the rest of the crowd started cheering.

"Let's hear it for Captain America and Agent Kinlaw!" I heard someone in the crowd say.

Everyone started cheering louder than before. For the first time in quite awhile the camp was filled with laughter and happiness.


	12. The End of the War

**(A/N) Just finished the chapter. Sorry I haven't updated, but school has been crazy busy...I'm sure you guys understand. Anyway I'll try to update soon!**

"Peggy! They're back!" I called.

After bringing back the 107th, Steve set about making a team. The team would be able to take down all the HYDRA facilities that were impossible to take down. Steve saw what some of the 107th could do and he picked a few of them to work with him. After a few missions, the team had been dubbed The Howling Commando's. I was on the team too, but after an accident from the last mission we were on, I was ordered to sit this one out. Although I argued for a few hours against Steve, Phillip, and Peggy, I finally relented. The mission was to capture Dr. Zola, one of the Red Skull's best men. He was on a train that was headed to Germany. Even though I wasn't aloud to go on the mission I insisted on planning the mission. From the intel that we had, we knew the train wouldn't be stopping, so they had to jump onto the train while it is moving. I wasn't thrilled about them jumping onto a train without me, but I knew they needed to do it. So I was stuck sitting in the barracks with nothing to do while Steve and Bucky got to have all the fun. Even though I was kinda mad that I didn't get go, I was desperate to see them again.

"You coming? Or or should I go without you?" I said teasingly to her.

Peggy was fixing her hair and putting the last finishing touches on her makeup. Because she had a crush on Steve, she insisted that she look her best; although, she said it had nothing to do with Steve.

"Yes. Yes I'm coming." She said.

We walked together outside to where the Howling Commando's were. When we got there, we noticed that most of them had already dispersed, but the ones that were here wouldn't look at me or Peggy in the eyes. We panicked a little and rushed of to Philips's tent, worrying about what could have happened. Once we got inside the tent, we saw Steve sitting across from Philip's.

"I couldn't….couldn't save him."

We walked toward Steve and Philip's. When we got close enough, I saw tears streaming down Steve's face.

"Steve?" came Peggy's voice from behind me.

For the first time since coming into the tent the boys noticed us. Like the gentleman Steve always acted like, he got up from his chair in greeting, but not before he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I'm going to head out." Said Steve. Before Peggy or I could stop him, he was out the tent.

Once he was gone Peggy and I looked back at Philip's. He gave a quiet sigh and started to explain what happened.

"Everything went well in the beginning. They were in the train fighting HYDRA agents when a highly advanced soldier sent a blast. It deflected of the shield and made a hole in the train. In the process, Bucky went flying out the train. He held onto the train for a few seconds, but the captain wasn't quick enough to save him. I'm sorry."

Peggy and I stood there shocked for a moment, trying to comprehend what Philip's just said. After a moment, Peggy left the tent saying that she was going to look for Steve. I on the other hand stared at Philip's.

"I should have been there." I said angrily. "You should have let me come on the mission."

"There is know way we could have know this was going to happen Kinlaw." He relied to me.

"Either way I should have been there. I could have helped….I could have saved him." I said.

As tears started coming to my eyes, I wiped them away hastily. I couldn't help it. Everyone around was in danger. I wouldn't put it past Phobos if he had something to do with this.

"There was nothing you could have done."

Those words hit me hard. I've let people push me around, but I couldn't do that anymore. I needed to stop The Red Skull before he could hurt anymore of the people I cared about. With sudden determination I left the tent in search of Steve. There was only one more HYDRA base left and I wanted to end in now.

* * *

I ran up the mountain with the other Howling Commando's. We were searching for the perfect point to infiltrated the HYDRA base that was below us. Once we found the perfect area, we started setting up the equipment.

"You ready Kinlaw?" Called out one of the Commando's.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I relied. "What about Captain? You ready to knock on there door?"

He looked over at me and grinned, having figured out the use of my words from earlier.

"Definitely. Let's take down HYDRA."

We slide down the taut cord to the HYDRA base below. A few seconds before we were about to reach the base, I shot my gone at the large window ahead of so that I wouldn't get glass all over me. Once I had gotten through the window, I started firing at the many HYDRA agents around me.

"Kinlaw get to the hanger!" called out Dum Dum Dugan, one of the Howling Commando's."We need to make sure that plane doesn't take off."

I gave a brief nod to him and then made my way to the hanger. In the process, however, I had to duck and weave through the HYDRA agents while not getting shot. It was easy at first, but as I went on it became more and more difficult. At one point I had to stop all together.

"Come out girly! We won't hurt you...much."

By stopping all together, I actually meant that I was hiding behind a stack of boxes. Not the ideal place to be, but it was better than the seventeen men that were currently hunting me down.

"Come on! We won't bite."

They were slowly getting closer to my position, there shoes squeaking on the floor beneath them. There was no way that I was getting out of this without getting hurt in some way unless I used my powers.

"We know you're in here. If you come out now we won't be to hard on you."

I looked around me, searching for some source of water. At the end of the room I saw a sink. Holding out my hand I used my powers from the ten or fifteen feet distance. To my luck, there was water in there. Without wasting anytime, I maneuvered the water near me and onto the floor freezing it.

"It would be much ea….arggg"

Before he could finish his sentence he slid on the ice beneath, making him fall. Before he could call out to his friends, I used my knife on him.

"Oswald?" Said one of the men.

Before the man could answer I used the water and froze them into ice spikes and sent them in his direction. To my joy, they didn't just hit him, but a few of the men around him. While the men were distracted, I moved closer to them. I counted thirteen left which meant that I killed two other men with my ice spikes.

I continued the process of of using my powers on them till they were all dead.

"Well that was easier than expected." I mumbled to myself.

I left the room that I had been hiding to again move to the hanger. This time, however, I was interrupted. I was probably in that room longer than expected. Once I reached the hanger, I saw fighting all around me.

"What took you so long Kinlaw?"

I looked around the hanger to see who was talking to me when I saw Dum Dum Dugan fighting off a few HYDRA agents. Without wasting anytime, I ran over to him and helped fight off the hoard.

"A few HYDRA agents decided to hunt me down. I managed to take them out though."

"I'm sure you did! You sure have a knack for getting into trouble though."

"I wouldn't expect any less from myself." I grinned." Anyway, I'm going to make my way to the plane. You mind covering me?"

He looked at me, his mustache curving into a smile.

"Kinlaw. It would be my genuine pleasure."

I gave him a grateful smile, and then headed out. Even though Dugan took care of quite a few of the HYDRA soldiers, I still had a few to take down. By the time I made it to the plane I was out of breath. Before anyone could take notice of me I snuck into the plane. I was in there less than thirty seconds when a rumble came from underneath me.

"Shoot they must already be taking off." I mumbled.

It was no surprise since the S.S.R. was pretty much winning the battle. I held onto a pole that was next to me as the plane left the ground. _Looks like I'm on my own_. Making my way to the front of the plane I spotted two HYDRA agents ahead of me. Before the could take notice of me I pulled out the knife that had from earlier and through it at one of them. The other I took out with hand to hand combat.

When I finally made my way to the control room, I snuck in slowly. I made my way around the room hoping that the Red Skull wouldn't notice me.

"There is no use hiding from me Vicki Kinlaw or should I say Luna."

I turned around quickly startled by the voice.

"What do you mean Luna." I said deciding to play dumb.

"It wasn't easy uncovering your background, but when I did it brought back many things. Good and Bad."

Before I could blink, he shot a dart at me which I quickly pulled out.

"Your a fool if you think a measly dart can stop me."

"Then I must not be fool, for that is not a normal dart." He said with a smirk." Once I found out about your origines I knew you would be a problem, so I came up with a solution."

I started to feel woozy, my vision cloudy. I started to see multiple Red Skull's and the room felt like it was caving in.

"What did...What did you do to me?" I said barely getting the words out.

"To put it simply..I injected you with enough horse tranquilizers to take five dozen herds of horses. You won't wake up for a good long while, but by then I don't think there will be much left."

I moved toward him angrily, trying to punch him. Before I could though, I barely made out the form of Steve in his Captain America uniform.

"Steve."

He turned to look at me and that's when everything went black.


	13. Welcome to the 21st Century

**(A/N) Hey guys! This will probably be the only chapter I'll be able to post for a few weeks. I have a lot of competitions for different things coming up and I need to prepare for them. If I can get the chapters done I will post them. Thank you all my readers and please remember to review my story I love hearing what you guys have to say!**

'Beep' 'Beep' 'Beep'

My body ached all over. It felt like I was laying on a bed, but that couldn't be true..could it? I remembered the words the Red Skull had said to me..

" _I injected you with enough horse tranquilizers to take down five dozen herds of horses. You won't wake up for a good long while, but by then I don't think there will be much left."_

I bolted upright on the bed that was on. Surprisingly there was nothing holding me down; I expected at least some shackles or handcuffs, but there was nothing. I looked around the room for some answers. It looked like any other hospital room: curtains on the windows, radio playing in the background, uncomfortable bed.

"You're awake."

I turned my head to where the sound came from. There was a nurse at the only door in the room. She was holding a clipboard, and looking at me expectantly.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Where am I?" I said.

"New York City. You gave us us quite a sca…"

I didn't trust her. One minute I was on an airplane about to die, the next I was here. _What happened to me?_

"Who are you really?" I said while getting up from the bed that I was on.

"What do you mean?" She said nervously.

She started backing up a little. Something was definitely wrong.

"One minute I'm in an airplane about to die, the next I end up here...wherever 'here' is."

"Please let me explain." She said.

I quickly ran past her and out the door. When I got out the room, I looked around. The 'hospital room' that I was in wasn't really a hospital room. From where I was, it looked more like a room they would use for films.

"Agent Kinlaw, please, stay calm."

Looking over my shoulder, I saw a man with an eye patch and a black trenchcoat. There were a few other agents around him. Not only that, but Steve was with them too.

"What's going on?" I asked hesitantly.

"You've been asleep..for nearly 70 years." said the man with the eyepatch.

"Sure horse tranquilizers works, but not that well." I said. "Good job on the joke, though. I almost believed you."

"This is anything, but a joke agent." said the man with the eyepatch.

"After you passed out on the plane, I managed to defeat the Red Skull, but the plane was set on autopilot. I had to sink the plane."

"Then why aren't I dead?" I said. "I would've died from the impact..or at least the lack of oxygen."

"We were frozen. It slowed down are heart and are breathing." Said Steve.

"I want proof."

I looked at the man with the eye patch and he looked back at me. For a minute I thought that he wasn't going to give me proof which, by the way, would be really stupid.

"This way agent Kinlaw." He said.

We walked through the halls to wherever the man with the eye patch was taking us. I walked along Steve and leaned into him a little bit, to anyone passing by it probably looked like we were a couple.

"Can he be trusted?" I whispered to him.

He seemed a little shocked with my action, but when he figured out what I was doing he understood.

"I believe them. I don't know what else to believe, but I think there telling the truth."

"That's all I wanted to know."

Satisfied by the answer, I continued to walk down the halls to wherever we were going. We passed many hallways, each one looking the same as the last. Eventually we reached two sets of double doors leading, most likely, outside.

"Are you ready agent Kinlaw?" asked the man with the eyepatch.

I nodded in response, and he led us outside. To say that it was shocking was definitely an understatement by a long shot. Everywhere I looked there were strange images on the towers that rose high above us. The people that walked by were looking down on devices that glowed. Even the cars that drove around us were strange. I looked over to Steve to see what his reaction was. He was looking around also trying to take in everything.

"This is Time Square." said the man in the eyepatch. "It's one of the more advanced places in the world."

I looked around once more before turning to look at the man with the eyepatch.

"So if I'm going to be working with you, I'm going to need your name." I said.

"Director Nick Fury." He said shaking my hand. "Welcome to the 21st century."

* * *

(One month later)

Waking up to the sound of my alarm, I looked around. I was in my bedroom in the apartment Steve and I shared. We've been here around a month trying to get readjusted to the world and all it's new technology. It's been slow going, but we're getting there.

I got up from my bed and made my way out of my room. Before I went into the kitchen, I decided I would check to see if Steve was in his room. As I expected, he wasn't there. Steve's had a hard time adjusting to our new lives; when I go to bed at night I can hear him tossing and turning in his bed, and when I get up he's gone. I don't blame him, it's hard for a Midgardian to get over war like that Asgardians are much better at getting over things like that.

I arrived at the kitchen and started to make myself breakfast with one of the new technology things that they call a toaster. In Asgard we would put the bread over the morning fire, but this device takes less time and is easier to use. While the toaster was toasting the bagel I got myself a glass of milk. Once the bagel was done I put cream cheese on it and sat down to eat.

"I'm back," I heard Steve call from the front door.

"I'm in the kitchen" I called back to him.

After a moment Steve walked into the kitchen, in his running gear. Without hesitation he went about making his breakfast: scrambled eggs with cheese, onions, and herbs.

"How was your run?" I asked after finishing my meal.

"Good, same as always." He said while putting his breakfast down on the table.

I got up from my chair and went to the sink to clean my plate. While I was doing so I started talking to Steve again.

"I'm going to head over to S.H.I.E.L.D in a little bit and train. Do you want to come?"

"No, I should probably figure out how to use all this stuff."

We both looked around the room at all the technology that we still didn't know how to use.

"Good luck with that."

* * *

(S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters)

'Punch' 'Kick' 'Punch' 'Punch'

I was set into a rhythm of punching a kicking the punching bag that was in front of me. Sweat was pouring down my face as I kept going. Being so focused on what was in front of me I didn't notice the person that had come behind me before it was to late.

"AHHHH!"

Spinning around I started attacking the attacker with hand to hand combat. I almost started using my powers, but before I did I noticed who had attacked me.

"Barton! You jerk." I said angrily.

"Miss me?" He asked cheekily.

Clint Barton was one of the first people I've met in S.H.I.E.L.D. Whenever I come to headquarters, I usually see him; however the last few times that I've been here, he hasn't been.

"Where have you been?" I asked before taking a long slurp of my water bottle.

"A mission. Sorry I was gone for so long." He said." Say when am I going to meet the famous Captain America?"

Ironically Steve and Clint haven't met yet. Usually when I convince Steve to come Barton isn't her and when I can't convince Steve to come Barton is.

"You know why. You guys keep dancing around one another. It's driving me crazy." I said. "Hey you should come over for dinner tonight. That way you and him can't miss each other, Steve has to come home at some point."

"Can't I'm leaving on a mission in a little bit." He said.

"Where are you going this time?" I asked.

"Classified" He said with a smirk. "But what I can tell you is that it's going to be real boring."

"How is the life of being a secret agent ever boring?"


	14. Meeting the Avengers

**(A/N) Hi guys! I got this chapter out sooner than expected. So yeah Yay! I also had a question from someone about Luna's name. Luna means moon in Latin. I didn't name her the Norse name for moon (Mani) because I've been studying Latin recently and it held more meaning to me. Also I had to name her Luna because of something coming up in later chapters. Hopefully my plan for her name will work. With that I give you chapter 14!**

A couple weeks after Barton got called into mission, we got asked by Director Fury to come in. Apparently the job that Barton was on was to protect the Tesseract; the very thing that had been in the ocean with Steve and I. The Tesseract was (along with its other many uses) a doorway or portal if you prefer it that way. Growing up on Asgard meant that I've seen the Tesseract before; it had been owned by the frost giants, but after they had used it for wrong doings Father had taken it away from them.

The other information that was given to us was that the person who had walked through the portal was none other than the brother of Thor and I: Loki. I had played with Loki as a child, we we're siblings, so it was hard for me to justify that he had taken down a S.H.I.E.L.D facility and that he had killed many of there agents.

Currently Steve and I were on a quinjet, that was headed towards the helicarrier. While we waited, we studied the files of the other people that were going to be brought in.

"So this Dr. Banner was trying to replicate the serum that was used on me?" Steve asked Agent Coulson, the man that was escorting us to the helicarrier.

"A lot of people were. You were the world's first superhero. Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula." He replied back.

As I watched the video, I felt a little guilt rise up within me. Dr. Banner was right that some gamma radiation was used, but that wasn't the full formula. My blood was a great amount of why Steve was still alive and why the serum worked in the first place. It was painful to watch people try and recreate the formula that would they would probably never be able to recreate.

"Didn't really go his way, did it?" said Steve as I zoned back into the conversation.

"Not so much." He said, then with an after thought he said, " When he's got that thing though, guy's like a Stephen Hawking."

Steve and I looked at each other to see if either one of us understood that reference. When we both shrugged at each other and turned back to look at Agent Coulson.

"He's like a smart person." He said a little awkwardly. "I gotta say, it's an honor to meet you, officially. I sort of met you, I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping." And then it got even more awkward. "I mean, I was...I was present while you were unconscious from the ice.

You know, it's really, it's just a...just a huge honor to have you on board."

At that point I decided to go back and start reading the files again. Not that I wouldn't have loved to see the outcome of that conversation, but it was beginning to get really hard not to burst out laughing. Which when I looked back down to see who the next person was, wasn't that hard.

Thor, my brother, the one who I haven't seen in years, the brother who didn't remember me, he was on the list of allies who might be here. Honestly I would love to see him again, but I don't know if I'll be able to keep it together.

"You alright Vicki?" Asked Steve.

He was looking down at me with worry on his face while Agent Coulson was off to the side looking a little annoyed.

"Yeah..yeah just trying to read all the files before we get to the helicarrier."

* * *

Once we landed on the helicarrier Coulson let us get off first so that we could take a look around. The helicarrier was amazing, there were people running around in standard uniforms and the with the other quinjets around the place looked legit. While Steve and I had been looking around, a woman had come up to us.

"They need you on the bridge." She said addressing Agent Coulson.

"See you there." He said before he wandered off to the bridge.

After he left, Steve and I continued to look around the helicarrier. The woman who had come up before following closely behind us. The woman was in the file that we were given, her name is Natasha Romanoff.

"There was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon." She said jokingly. "Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?"

"Trading Cards?" Asked Steve surprised.

"They're vintage, he's very proud."

"At one point in the quinjet he looked a little disappointed, he was probably about to ask you Steve." I said teasingly.

"He did, did he? Not long now Captain." Said Natasha making Steve blush. "What? Can't handle a little teasing Captain? Ahh Dr. Banner."

"Oh, yeah. Hi." Said a man that I had read from the file. In fast it was the same man the experimented with the gamma radiation. "They told me you'd be coming." He said to Steve and I.

"Word is you can find the cube."

"Is that the only word on me?" He asked.

"Only word I care about." Replied Steve, making him give a faint smile.

"Must be strange for you, all of this." Said Banner a moment later.

"Well, this is actually kind of familiar." said Steve.

"Probably the only thing." I said.

"Gentlemen Vicki, you may wanna step inside in a minute. It's gonna get a little hard to breath." Said Natasha from behind us.

"Is this is a submarine?" Asked Steve.

After hearing this, I perked up a little bit. I would love to go in the water again and swim around, but after everything that's going on right now that wasn't an option.

"Really? They wanted me in a submerged pressurized metal container?" Said Banner sarcastically.

We watched all around us as agents made their way inside while we stayed out in the open. The ground below us started to shake as the helicarrier started to lift off the water.

"Oh, no. This is much worse."

* * *

"All engine operating. S.H.I.E.L.D emergency protocol,1 9 3.6 in effect. We're in, sir."

I walked into the bridge with Steve and Bruce trailing behind me. To say that the helicarrier was amazing was an understatement, the place was huge. There were the techy things (I think they call them computers) lining the walls and the workspace below us that about four dozen agents were working. I turned around to see the Director Fury was coming towards us.

"Gentlemen, Vicki." He then went up to Bruce and said. "Doctor, thank you for coming."

"Thanks for asking nicely." He said sarcastically

.

"So, uh...how long am I staying?" said Bruce.

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear."

"Where are you with that?"

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us."

While they continued to talk, I made my way up to the front of the room. There was a huge window there that I could look through. Once I made it there I looked around; the view from where I was was amazing. It was a cloudy day so I couldn't see the ocean very much, but every once in awhile the clouds would break and I would be able to the see the ocean clearly. There were a few times I could see dolphins jumping out of the water, and some with boats either catching fish or carrying a few dozen people with games on the deck (a cruise boat). However, one of the times that I looked down I thought I saw Phobos, I blinked in surprize, but when I looked again the clouds had already washed back over. I shuddered and walked away from the window, I couldn't focus on him right now, I needed to find Loki.

* * *

(A Couple Hours Later)

I was resting on one of the chairs by Steve and Coulson. I was slowly falling asleep listening to Coulson trying to convince Steve to sign his Captain America trading cards.

"It took me a couple of years to collect them all. Near mint, slight foxing around the edges, but…"

"We got a hit. Sixty seven percent match." Jumping up from my seat I listened to the rest of the news. "Wait, crossmatch, seventy nine percent."

"Location?" Asked Fury.

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Canning Strasse." The agent responded.

"He's not exactly hiding." I heard someone say.

"Captain, Vicki" Fury said. "you're up."

* * *

"Your new uniforms are amazing.." Said Coulson as he guided us down the maze like hallways."I had some input on them."

He showed me my uniform first and then left to show Steve his.

My uniform was similar to Natasha's only that it had random blue swirls running up and down the uniform. Honestly, I loved it. The blue swirls clashed with my blue eyes, and I loved how the uniform fit on me. I liked my armour from Asgard better, but I wouldn't be getting that anytime soon.

Thinking of Asgard made me think of Thor and Loki again. What would I do when we got to Loki? I know that I couldn't kill him, he was my brother after all, but what was I going to do? This thought followed me as I entered the quinjet that would be taking us to Germany.

What was I going to do?


	15. Family Reunion

**(A/N) Sorry for the really long update period! I feel bad for not updating in a month. But man i gotta say life is flying by. The next chapter my take a little bit because this is the busiest time of year for me and I have a few extra things going on, but I will keep with the story. Promise. Anyway I hope you like this chapter there is a bit of a cliffhanger, but it's not to bad...I hope.**

We were close enough to where Loki was to know what was going on down there. I pulled out the double swords, that had been provided when I got to the quinjet, and made my way to the ramp.

"You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel." I heard Loki say.

"Not to men like you." I heard a different, older, voice say

"There are no men like me."

"There are always men like you."

"Natasha! Hurry!" I called.

The ramp before me and Steve started to lower. We got ready to jump out when the ramp was fully down. To jump out to all the people that Loki had gathered into one area.

"Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example."

The ramp had finally lowered and Steve and I jumped out. Steve ran towards Loki to block the attack while I ran over to the man that had stood up against Loki. Once I made sure that the man was alright, I looked over to Steve to see that he had easily deflected the shot.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." Said Steve.

"The soldier," said Loki. I walked up to stand beside Steve while Loki kept talking. "The man and woman out of time."

From where I stood, I noticed that Loki was the only one there, but I knew better. Loki liked to have some sort of back up plan if something went wrong. Which meant that, there were probably some of the people that he placed under his spell around even if we couldn't see them.

"We're not the ones out of time." Said Steve.

All of a sudden, I heard the sound of the quinjet that Natasha was flying behind us. I didn't bother to look at it. Loki, on the other hand, did when the speakers of the quinjet turned on.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down."

I pulled out the double blades that S.H.I.E.L.D had provided and looked at Loki. He looked down at his weapon and seemed to come to a conclusion. One that I didn't like. Instead of putting down the scepter he aimed at the quinjet and fired. Luckily Natasha had dodged the attack before it could cause any damage.

The attack from Loki had, however, started the civilians that were around us and they all started running away from where we were. Steve and I ran forward and started attacking Loki. We had a good thing going thanks to outnumbering him 2 to 1. At one point though he got Steve on the ground and I was a good ten feet away. He was about to put Steve under the spell with him when all of a sudden something flew at Loki, knocking him out of the way. I looked over to see what had caused that something to see a red and gold suit of armour. Standing over Loki, ready to shoot.

"Make your move, Reindeer names." He said.

I finally made my way back to where they were. Standing next to Steve I looked at Loki again I could see that he was beaten. He proved it too when he dropped his armour disappeared and in it's place his normal ish clothes appeared.

"Good move."

* * *

After getting Loki into the quinjet we started making our way back to the helicarrier. Natasha was managing the plane and calling headquarters about Loki. I sat in the back with Steve and talking to the man that had knocked over Loki in the end. Tony, also known as Iron Man.

"I don't like it." said Steve all of a sudden.

"Me neither." I said. "Something is off about this whole thing."

"What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Said Tony.

"I don't remember it being that easy." Said Steve. "This guy packs a wallop."

"That's because it was never that easy Steve. From what I've seen this guy doesn't give up that easily."

.

"Still, you two are pretty spry, for older fellows." Tony was really starting to annoy me. "What's your thing? Pilates?"

"What?" Asked Steve.

"It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle."

That did it. I can handle a little teasing after all I did live with two brothers. But when we were on the job we toned it down a couple notches. Especially when there was something wrong.

"I read your file." I said walking up to Tony angrily. "It said that you don't play well with others. I know what they meant by that now. Teasing one another won't get us very far, and if you can't focus than by all means. Leave."

"Fury didn't tell us he was calling you in." Said Steve cutting in.

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you." He said looking at me.

I gave a huff and sat back down on one of the quinjet chairs. Looking back over at Loki I could see that he was watching us. Not that that wasn't surprising, there wasn't much else to look at. I still didn't like though. He was getting to know how we acted and he could that to his advantage. One of his tricks.

Outside I heard thunder. Which was funny because one of the agents said that we should have a clear flight.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" Asked St eve.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Relied Loki.

Thor. He meant Thor. My brother. I stood there shocked. The files that I had been given told me that Thor hadn't come back yet even though he had said he would. I guess I shouldn't be that surprised since Loki was here.

Suddenly I heard a thump from above us and the quinjet jerked to the side making me fall over. As I tried to get up again Tony (fully suited once again) opened the hatch in the back. This, however, gave Thor the opportunity to come inside.

"What are you doing?" I heard Steve yell from besides me.

Tony without waiting for an answer walked further out onto the platform. With another thump that jerked the plane (though this time I didn't fall down) we saw Thor. With lightning speed he knocked Tony back which of course was also where Steve and I were standing. By the time that we all got back up Thor was gone.

"Another Asgardian?" Asked Natasha from the front of the plane.

"Think the guy's a friendly?" Asked Steve.

"Doesn't matter." responded Tony. "If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost."

"Stark, we need a plan of attack!"

"I have a plan. Attack." He said before jumping of the quinjet towards where Thor and Loki went.

Immediately grabs a parachute and straps it on.

"I'd sit this one out, Cap."

"I don't see how I can."

"These guys come from legends, they're basically Gods."

"There's only one God, ma'am." Said Steve walking up to the platform. "And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that."

"What about you Vicki? Are you going to listen to me?" Asked Natasha from the front.

"Nope."

With that I ran to the back of the quinjet and jumped out. Without parachute I might add. So maybe I didn't think that threw very well. It wasn't that I was concerned with falling to my death; I used to do this all the time when I was back on Asgard. It was that I didn't want to reveal that I had powers to anyone. I guess there wasn't much I could do now anyway. Seeing Thor and Loki again has definitely made me frazzled.

Since it was raining all around me, I started gathering up a water into a ball. Once I had a considerably large amount I formed it into a platform and froze the top. I then moved it so it was under me. After that I pretty much used it like I was snowboarding, only I was much more wet.

I landed on the edge of the tree line. Without having to look that hard, I had discovered that Thor. Tony, and Steve were fighting in the forest. Instead of joining them like a wanted to, I headed to to the top of the hill where Loki was. Unguarded.

"Well at least I have one smart captor." I heard Loki's voice call out from above.

"Yeah well you'll have a lot more when we get to where we're going." I said when I got to where he was.

"And...that would be where." He said questioningly.

"You'll find out soon enough."

We sat there for a few moments in silence. The boys were still fighting in the forest, the battle was quite from where we were.

"I feel like I've seen you before."

I looked over at Loki in surprise. What astounded be even more was that his eyes were different. I hadn't thought much of it before, but now that I looked deeper I saw that they were the shade that they were when we were kids.

"I'm sure I just have one of those faces." I said a little nervously.

"Faces?" He asked. "I'm afraid I don't understand that reference."

"It's a human saying." I said. "It means that someone has a face that is often very similar to other people's faces."

"That is...and odd saying."

I laughed a little bit besides him. It was nice to sit there with him. I haven't felt this calm in a long time.

"Still I don't believe you are just 'one of those faces'". He said breaking the silence. "You...you used to have a horse named Marigold, and you always used to love books sometimes more than people."

"I think that was most of the time." I said quietly, yet somewhat hopefully. I can't believe that he was remembering me.

"So I did used to know you." He said cheerfully.

"Yes." I said with a sad smile. "Yes we did."

I looked into his green eyes. He was curious about who I was. He didn't know much about who I was, but it was a start. It gave me hope that maybe one day I might be able to come home.

"Vicki!" Called Steve from down the hill.

"Up here." I called back.

I looked back at Loki again to see that he had changed. His eyes weren't the soft green they they were, but a crystal blue. His face has changed a little to. Before he had been smiling and somewhat happy, but not...but now it was like he was hiding his emotions. Almost tense like.

"You ready to go?" Asked Steve.

I snapped around to see that Steve was standing there looking at me. Nodding I followed him and Loki back to the quinjet, locked in my own thoughts.

He had remembered me. I had to focus on that. Something about the color of his eyes didn't add up. Thor's eye weren't different though. Whatever it was I was going to figure it out after the whole Loki situation is over with.

Little did I know that I was being watched by someone not to far away. Someone by the name of Phobos.


	16. Adopted?

**(A/N) OMG I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! My life has been crazy lately. I've had some family health issues to deal with since February and I didn't have much time to write. BUTTTTTTT I'm back. I'm not sure how** **consistently I'll be able to write, but I will try my very, very, very, very best to update soon. I hope you guys like the chapter!:)**

The ride back to the helicarrier was quiete. It was a short flight, but it felt longer than it was. With Loki watching my every move and the quite tense feeling going on after the fight, all I wanted to do was get of the quinjet.

When we landed, there were S.H.I.E.L.D agents waiting to ascourt Loki to his cell. I watched for a moment as they took Loki away, before I followed everyone inside. It took a few minutes before Loki got to the cell, but when he did Director Fury came out. I watched with the rest of the team, the surveillance video.

"In case it's unclear, you try to escape, you so much as scratch that glass." I heard Director Fury say. "Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?"

He gestured to Loki and said "Ant." and the gestured to the computer that could send Loki to his death, "Boot."

"It's an impressive cage." Replied Loki. "Not built, I think, for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you." Said Fury, referring to the hulk.

I looked over at Banner and saw that he was shifting uncomfortably.

"Oh, I've heard." Said Loki. "The mindless beast, makes play to be the man. How desperate are you? You call on these lost creatures to defend you."

"How desperate am I?" Asked Fury. "You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

"Ooh. It burns you to come so close." Taunted Loki. "To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A world for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is."

Having had enough Director Fury turned away from the cage that Loki is in. With his final words, "Well let me know if real power will want some magazine or something." Before leaving the room.

I turned away from the screen to look at the rest of the team.

"Loki's gonna drag this out, so Thor, what's his play?" Asked Steve.

"He has an army called the Chitauri, that none of Asgard nor any world know." Said Thor. "He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

"An army," Says Steve in shock, "from outer space."

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Says Tony.

"Selvig?" Thor exclaims in surprise.

"He's an astrophysicist."

"He's a friend." Responds Thor.

I was surprised to say the least. I new that Thor had been here once a few years ago. Why? I still don't know the answer to that...Yet.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." Replied Natasha, a bit shakily.

She was talking about Clint Barton, who had yet to meet Steve. Apparently that mission that he had left for a few weeks back had been at the facility that the tesseract had been at. He had been protecting the cube and Loki had put a spell on him. Needless to say I wasn't happy with him. Whether he remembered me or not I was gonna give him a good smack over the head when this was all over.

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him," said Steve. "He's not leading an army from here."

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him." Replied Bruce.

"Have care on how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother." Thor said angrily, while I glared at Bruce.

"He killed eighty people in two days." Said Natasha taking Bruce's side.

"He's adopted." Replied Thor a little embarrassed.

Wait a second, hold up…...adopted? I never knew that. We grew up together our whole lives. How could he be adopted? When I thought about it a little it made sense. He had that dark hair while our parents, Thor, and I had blond hair. We had blue eyes, while Loki had green. There was fasule shape, metabolism, body shape, personality. Granted some of those things don't completely depend on the parents, like your personality, but they should be somewhat similar.

"Adopted?" I asked Thor. "Since when?"

"I found out a few years back. Apparently my father found him when he was a baby after he battle the frost giants."

"So his parents are Frost Giants then?"

"Yes." He said. "He's actually the son of Laufey, the ruler of the Frost Giants in Jotunheim."

"I bet he didn't take that too well." I replied quietly.

Loki was the son of Laufey. Laufey who is a Frost Giant. We were enemies long ago, but our father had made a truce with them long ago. I would not have been happy with father if he a lied to me all that time. Actually I take that back, I am mad at him he lied to me too. How could he keep something like this a secret? I continued think while the rest of the team rambled on about Iridium and portals and what-not.

"Are you alright Lady Vicki?" I vaguely hear in the background. It took me a moment to realize that he had been talking to me. I guess thinking about Asgard had me forgetting that I had changed my name, and that it wasn't Luna anymore.

"Yes." I said, putting a smile on my face. "Just lost in thought."

Thor looked at me and frowned. He had always been able to read me, to tell whether or not I was troubled by something. Well unless he was distracted by something. Like fighting, Thor LOVED fighting. The joy of battle and all that.

"Are you sure?" He asked again. "Something is troubling you."

I contemplated whether I should tell him or not. Knowing him he would keep digging until he got what he wanted, well that was what he used to do anyway. It's seems like a lot has changed on Asgard. I decided to tell him, besides it would help to tell someone about it.

"I guess I just never realized Loki was adopted." I replied. "It makes me look at everything that is going on with a new light."

"How so?"

"Well you guys around the same age, right?" I asked even though I new the answer. He nodded

"I guess there would be a lot of competition to see who would rule Asgard. Since he found out he was adopted, he probably assumed that he would never rule Asgard. So not wanting to lose to you he decided to try to rule Midg...er...Earth."

"I never thought about it that way." Thor said with a frown.

We sat quietly at the meeting table on the bridge for a while, mostly just going over things in our heads. It was some time later that Thor finally spoke again.

"I suppose those human fable tell a lot about Asgard."

"Fables?" I asked.

"Yes. Last time I was on earth Jane showed a book that had a lot of Asgard's history in it. Some of it was twisted the wrong way, if you know what I mean, but most of told the truth." He said. "That is where you learned of my childhood, correct?"

"Umm, yeah...from the fables." I said. "Anyway I should head back to my room to rest a little bit, I'll see you later."

I got up and walked out of the bridge. Little did I know that Thor was watching me with a suspicious look.

* * *

When I got to my room, I changed into my back up uniform. I then moved over to my bed and layed down. It was the first time in a couple days that I had been able to sit somewhere alone quietly and I was enjoying it.

There wasn't much in my room by way of decoration, or really anything. I had a bed, that had a nightstand next to it. On the other side of the room was my closet with a sliding mirror door, there was a door next to it that led to the bathroom. The walls weren't painted, they were the same color as the rest of the helicarrier, metallic grey.

After about a half hour of sitting quietly in my room, I got up and took out the laptop that I was learning to use. I went to one of the browsers and and typed in 'Asgardian Fables'. Clint had told me that the 'internet' would help me researching most anything. Different book covers of what I presumed of Asgard popped up. I scrolled through a few of the them and I decided to download one to look at later. I was interested to see how resent and how accurate these 'fables' actually were. Not to mention I would love to get back into reading again, it's been awhile since I last sat down to read a good book.

While I waited for it to download, I decided to see how the others were doing. Honestly with the size of Thor and Tony's egos, I'm surprised the helicarrier hasn't sunk yet.


	17. The Battle of New York

**(A/N) Okay guys I am back! I am again so sorry for not updating in awhile, but on the bright side I have more free time opening up and I want to use it to work on the story.**

 **P.S. Hope you like the cliff hanger;)**

Twenty seconds.

TWENTY SECONDS!

That's all it took for me to realize that something was wrong. Twenty seconds ago I had left my room to check on the rest of the team; a little too late I suppose. While humming one of the old Asgardian songs that I used to sing, I walked down the hall. Suddenly, there was a loud 'BOOM' and the whole helicarrier. I was thrown off balanced and landed against the wall that was on my left side; only to slide to the ground. A few seconds later agents started rushing around me to get to their stations. My left arm hurt a little, but thanks to my Asgardian genes, it didn't hurt as much as it would have.

"What happened?" I asked one of the agents that was running around.

"There was an explosion in Banner's lab. Loki's crew is here." She then proceeded to hand me an ear piece and run off again. I quickly put on the ear piece.

"...engine down."

"...ent down. I need a med crew here NOW!"

"We need to close off deck 4 sec….."

"..more agents needed outside Loki's cell."

Through all the chaos, there was one voice that stood out to me. Fury.

"Agent Coulson is down."

"The medical team on the way to the location." I heard Agent Hill's reply.

"They're here." He said. "They called it."

I hadn't known Coulson for long, but for the short time that I did know him, I knew he was worth saving. He was the type of man that would do anything for you if you had his back. He would do anything for you if you were worth saving. He was kind. He was generous. And he was gone.

* * *

"Clint?" I called out from the recovery room. "You in there?" After a brief pause, I heard a voice from inside.

"Come in." Said the voice.

I heard a click from the door, indicating that the door had been unlocked. Opening the door, I stepped into the recovery room. It was was a simple room with grey walls, a bed a chair and a table. There was also a bathroom adjoining the room. Natasha was standing of the side, leaning on the wall. I looked around the room once more before looking at her once again.

"Where's Clint?" I asked.

It was the that Clint walked out of the bathroom probably hearing my voice. He had bags under his eyes and he had a few cuts here and there, but nothing to horrible. After a moment, I slowly walked to him and gave him a hug.

"Don't you ever do that do me ever again." I said while pulling away.

"It's not like I planned on getting captured." He said.

At that moment the door behind us opened. Steve stood there looking directly at Natasha. He had that look in his eyes that I had seen so many times before that years ago. The star spangled man with a plan once more.

"Time to go." Steve said.

"Go where?" Natasha asked.

"I'll tell you on the way. Can you fly one of those jets?"

Instead of Natasha responding, Clint perked up beside me. "I can." Steve looked over at Natasha and then at me, silently asking us if he was back to normal. After we both nodded our heads in conformation, Steve looked at Clint once again.

"You got a suit?"

"Yeah."

"Then suit up." Before turning away, Steve paused. "Oh and Clint? It's finally nice to meet you."

* * *

Tony was on his way to New York already, deciding it was probably best to see what sort of state Loki had put his tower through while Steve, Natasha, Clint and I were following behind with a quinjet. We were going to arrive in about five minutes, and so far I hadn't seen any smoke coming up from New York which was a good sign.

"ETA?" Asked Steve from beside me.

"4 minutes." replied Natasha.

It was then that we saw a bright blue beam of light go upward from the Stark tower. From above us I could see that it had opened a portal, presumably to the Chitauri. A moment later my suspicions came true.

They came pouring out of the portal, and they were huge. From above, they started spreading across the city. The people below started screaming as they began destroying towers and killing people.

"Stark, we're heading north east." Natasha set from the front of the jet.

"What, did you stop for drive-through?" Replied Stark. "Swing through park, I'm gonna lay them out for you."

We began shooting them down, but pretty soon one of our wings got hit. Clint mounevered the quinjet around the towers so as not to hurt the people inside and us. Steve and I held onto the hand grips above us, as the quinjet started to come down.

"Hang on guys this is going to be a bumpy landing."

We were swinging back and forth, Steve and I, and then the quinjet hit the ground. I lost my grip and fell to the ground as the quinjet went forward a bit, stopping as it hit a building.

"Well I'll give you an A for effort Clint, but it's definitely not the best landing ever."

"Hey! I'll have you know that I was the best quinjet flyer in my class."

"How many were in your class Clint." He coughed a second before mumbling "one."

"ONE?!" I cried out.

Natasha started snickering beside Clint as she finished unbuckling her seat belt.

"How did you even hear me?" He asked.

"Incredibly good hearing. "I said which was true. "And I read your lips."

I heard more snickering from Natasha and even Steve joined in. Clint walked up to me and gave me a light punch in the arm. It didn't hurt that much because I had Asgardian blood in me, but I figured for a normal human it would have hurt a little bit. I let out a little, "Ow," to give his bruised ego a little bit of satisfaction.

"Come on guys." Steve called from outside the quinjet. "We need to get back up there."

"I think we should start by worrying up what's down here Steve."

We spread out on the street and started attacking the Chitauri. There were civilians that were running along the streets trying to get away from the monsters that were attacking their city. I made it my priority to help those people while Steve and the others took down the Chitauri. There was one little boy that stuck out to me in the crowd of people. He was staring at me and he didn't look frightened at all. After a moment of each of us staring at each other, he slowly turned away. He began walking into one of the building on the street that we were on. I was about to leave him to go into the building when I saw one of the giant Chitauri coming at the building. If I didn't get the boy out of there he would be crushed!

I started running to the building hoping and praying that I wasn't to late. The door that led into the building was crushed already so it was easy to jump through the giant gaping hole in the building. Looking around the building I spotted the boy going up one of the back staircases.

"WAIT!?" I called to the boy.

He didn't stop when he heard me call, but instead kept going up the stairs. I dashed after him and took the stairs two at a time. We were on the third floor before I finally reached him. I grabbed onto his arm and looked out the window. It was too late to get out, we were going to be crushed.

* * *

My eyes felt heavy when I finally came back to my senses. I couldn't see anything all around me and so I decided to try to open my eyes. It was then that I realized that they were already open and that it was just pitch black wherever I was. I tried moving my finger and toes and found that I could. Then I tried moving my wrists and arms, but realized that I was restrained. I felt cold metal cuffs on both of my wrists and my legs too. There was also one on my abdomen too.

The air all around me humid which was weird because the last thing I remembered was trying to save a little boy. It had been dusty there with all the building that were being destroyed. I looked around where I was once again, but I still couldn't see anything.

"Where am I?" I whispered to myself, but nobody answered.


End file.
